Who's the daddy?
by The-Evil-Twins12
Summary: Haruhi has a kid! The only problem is that she dosen't know who the father is out her 6 friends, so what happens when her friends comeback one by one?
1. Chapter 1

**Who's the daddy?**  
**Summary:Haruhi has a kid! The only problem is that she dosen't know who the father is out her 6 friends, so what happens when her friends comeback one by one?  
**

* * *

"Haruhi! Come here for a second!" Haruhi heard her boss Katie yell from the kitchen. Haruhi put the food down at the table real quick and walked to the kitchen so she didn't upset her that much. When she walked in, she saw a very drunk Katie, no one cooking,and alot of dishes. "Haruhiiiii, all the staff left for the night so I need you to work the grill,wait tables,and do everything elseeee!" Katie exclaimed as she hold on the counter for probally her dear life.

"I can't though because my kid is at home alone and we live in a-" Haruhi started to say but was cut off when a bear bottle was thrown at her. "I said do it! You're lucky I pay you!" Katie yelled as she got up and started to walk out of the kitchen. She stopped and looked at Haruhi, "By the way, close the resturant at 10:00."

Haruhi looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 9:59, 'Guess I was lucky this time.' Haruhi thought as she grab the copy of the keys Katie gave her incase she ever had to close up and that was really every night. Haruhi walked out of the resturant and locked the doors. She started to run to her apartment so her daughter was alone right now.

She never trust anyone in her neiborhood but it was the only place she could afford right now. She was very close but every corner there can be a rapist or a murderer and the first day she started to live her she almost got rape. She walked to her apartment door and made sure it was still lock and thank god it was. She unlocked it and walked in to see every thing was still in order and nothing was stolen.

She walked to her daughters room and looked inside to see her little angel sleeping in her bed, "Well looks like Yuki decided not to wait for me tonight." Haruhi whispered as she closed her door lightly and walked to her room so she can go to bed. She laid down on her bed not bothering to change her clothes because she was still very tired from work.

Haruhi closed her eyes but she started to hear her door open a little and heard a little voice, "Mommy, are you awake?" Yuki asked. Haruhi open her eyes and sat up to see Yuki wearing pink pajama and holding her teddy bear. Haruhi smiled and patted a spot next to her and Yuki right away knew what to do so she sat next to her and started to hug her, "Mommy, why didn't you say goodnight to me?" Yuki asked as she started to hug her mother tighter.

"Sorry but mommy is very tired right now from work." Haruhi said as she rubbed her daughter's long brown hair. Haruhi laid down and closed her eyes and soon she was in dreamland.

* * *

Yuki open her eyes and right away a smell of pancakes filled her nose, 'I thought mommy works today.' Yuki thought as she walked in the kitchen. She looked around and saw her mom in her uniform for work and her cookings breakfest. Yuki just shrugged and sat at the table and started to wait for her pancakes to be done.

After a few minutes, Haruhi put two plates of pancakes on the table and sat down. Yuki started to stuff her face, "This is good mommy!" Yuki said with her mouth filled with food. Haruhi laughed, "What did I say while talking with your mouth full?" Yuki swallowed her food and looked at Haruhi, "Never eat with your mouth open." Haruhi nodded.

"I thought you have to go to work at like 5 in morning." Yuki said as she looked at her mom. Haruhi nodded, "Yeah but Katie finally decided to be nice and made it where I have to go in at 8:00 since I been working so hard." Yuki smiled.

Haruhi got up and started to walk out of the door but stopped and looked at Yuki, "I left you 10 dollars so after school you can go to that new bakery or the park." Yuki nodded and Haruhi started to walk out of the house. Yuki ran to her room and got dress and started to run out of the house so she can make it at school in time.

Haruhi saw Yuki run pass her but she didn't stop her because she knows how she has to hurry to get to the bustop. Haruhi started to look around, 'I hate living here but because of those damn idiots I have to.' Haruhi thought. She watch Yuki getting on the bus and the bus going away. Haruhi smiled but it turned into a frown when she realise its 7:50. She started to run toward work so she wasn't late and have to lose that privledge to go to work later then she did.

Haruhi finally made it and walked in to see the place was a mess, "What the hell happen here?" Haruhi asked as she walked up to one of the other waitress. She shrugged, "I don't know I just got here." Haruhi started to walk in the kitchen but stopped when she heard someone groaning.

Haruhi turned around and saw that Katie was getting off the floor and she looked like crap. Haruhi walked to her and helped her on her two feet, "What happen last night Katie?" Haruhi asked the women infront of her. "I was drinking with a few friends but we decided to come here and get some for free out of the freezer but we all got drunk and then all I remeber was hearing crash noises." Haruhi let her go and let her fell to the ground and she started to help everyone clean up.

'She's such a idiot.' Haruhi thought as she looked around at this use to be resturant. Glass were everywhere, some of the roof was on the ground,the tables were on the ground broken,and the chairs were in the two big windows in the front. 'I might have to stay here later then I thought.' Haruhi thought as she took the chairs out of the window. 'And I probally have to help Katie pay to fix all of this or I will have to fix everything for free.' Haruhi sighed and hoped she didn't have to stay to long.

* * *

Yuki ran out of the school and to the new bakery, 'I wonder what kinds of cake I can get with 10 dollars.' Yuki thought as she walked inside. She walked around and started to look at all the cake they had, "Wow so much cake." Yuki said. She decided to get the strawberry cake so she bought it but when she was walking out she bumped into someone.

Yuki got up and looked at the person she walked into, "I'm so sorry!" Yuki exclaimed. One of them were like a giant, the other was only a few inches taller then her. "Its okay! I can get you another cake if you want!" Yuki nodded. "Whats your name though?" Yuki asked the two men. "Honey and this Mori but if you want you can call him Takashi!" Yuki nodded.

"My name is Yuki Fujioka." Yuki said as they walked back into the bakery. Honey frozed and looked at the girl, "Is your mom Haruhi Fujioka?" He asked. Yuki nodded and then Honey was jumping around, "We might get to see Haru-chan again!" Honey yelled. Yuki look at him, "You know my mom?" Honey nodded.

"Yep! We used to be friends back in High School." Honey said as he got her a strawberry cake. Yuki eyes widen when he got her a full cake she uscally got a piece maybe two sometimes, "You didn't have to get me a full cake!" Yuki said as they walked out of the bakery. "It was no bother but anyways you want to go anywhere else."

"No not really." Yuki said as she looked at the park. Alot of kids were there but all of them uscally bully her because of how much money she got or how she looked like. Honey looked at her and saw her smile turn into a frown when she looked at the park. "Do you want to go the park?" Honey ask the little girl aside him. Yuki nodded, "Yeah but all of the kids who bully me are there."

Honey picked up the girl and let her on his shoulder as they walked to the park, "What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"I'm going to help you stand up to those bullies." Honey said as Mori nodded. Yuki looked at all of the kids and gulped, 'I'm so dead.' Yuki thought as they walked to the group of girls that hated her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Who's the daddy?**  
**Chapter 2**  
**I don't own Ouran HSHC**  
**Sorry if the characters are too OOC**  
**A/N: The popular girls in here are kinda like some girls I knew in 4th always told me I was a bitch or immature just because I didn't cuss or wear clothes that showed all of my skin or want a boyfriend so the girls in here are like the ones I had to deal with.  
**

* * *

Yuki eyes widen as they got a little closer to the group of girls. They were always wearing the most newest things in clothing and showing off their belly buttons even though they were only in 4th grade. Honey put Yuki infront of the group of girls and she cleared her throat so she can get their attention. The leader of the group Jennifer walked up infront of Yuki, "What do you want ugly?" She ask. Yuki may looked brave on the outside but in the side she was very scared, "W-w-will y-you p-please stop messing w-with m-m-me?" Yuki ask them. All the girls laughed and pointed at her, "But you're the only person we can make fun of because your the only who looks like a poor commoner bitch in this school!" Another girl in the group, Samatha said while laughing.

Yuki looked at Honey who had a very scary expression on his face. "Leave Yuki-chan alone." He said with a very scary voice. The girls started to laugh more, "Is this one of the guys you have to whore yourself out too to get money for your mommy?" Jennifer ask. Yuki turned around and started to run away, Honey turned to Mori and nodded. Mori started to run after Yuki as Honey looked at the popular girls, "Leave Yuki-chan alone! You know you're not cool for saying cuss words or wearing clothes that don't even show skin!" Honey yelled at the girls. They all looked at him with widen eyes, no one has ever yell at them.

"M-m-my dad will beat you up if you try to threaten me or hit me." Samatha said as she back away from the tiny adult. "If you girls try to touch or make fun of Yuki ever again well lets say I will make sure next time I don't hold back." Honey said as he turned around so he can see where Mori and Yuki are.

Honey found Yuki crying on a bench while Mori tried to comfort her. Honey sat on the other side of Yuki and started to pat her head, "Why don't we go to your house and eat the cake with got."

"Okay." Yuki said as she got up and started to walk home with them following.

Haruhi and the other staff member finally finish cleaning and fixing everything in the resturant. Haruhi looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to go home for the day. Haruhi gather all of her stuff and started to walk out of the door but stopped by Katie yelling, "HARUHI! GET BACK HERE YOU'RE NOT FINISH WITH WORK!" She yelled. Haruhi looked at her, "Yes it is! It was your fault we couldn't open the resturant sooner so tonight you'll have to work without me and that's final!" Haruhi yelled as she turned back around. She walked out of the resturant and back home so she can see her daughter.

When Haruhi got home she was very surprise that the door was unlock, 'Why is the door unlocked?' Haruhi asked herself as she open the door. When she walked in she was very surprise to see two people she known since High school, "Honey, Mori?" Haruhi ask as she looked at them talking to her daughter.

"Hi Haru-chan!" Honey yelled as he jumped on her and hugged her. Mori walked up to her and pat her head, "Did Yuki bring you here?" Haruhi asked as she looked at Yuki.

"Yeah but that's not not important right now." Honey said with a serious voice and face which rarley happens. "What is important then?"

"Why did you leave?" Honey asked with the same face and voice.

"Well..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's the Daddy?**  
**A/N:I'm back and I wrote a chapter yay! So, lets start to chapter.**  
**I don't own anything!  
**

* * *

"Whwn I found out I was pregnant I kinda panic and I ran away not even telling anyone even my dad! I lived on the streets for about 3 weeks until I found the job for the resturant so I got enough money and now i'm here but I wish I gave Yuki away the first chance I had because of the life she is living, it's not healthy for her." Haruhi looked at Yuki eating a piece of her cake, she always says she's happy the way she lived but Haruhi knew she hated it and wanted to leave it.

"Thank goodness the social services haven't came yet but the teachers and the princapal gave me a warning because they didn't belive that their little 'angel' students would give her bruises and cuts like that even though they did." Haruhi look at both of them and to Haruhi's surprise, Mori was showing a emotion and it was sadness. Honey look at Haruhi with a dertermin look, "Don't worry Haru-chan! We won't let that happen! You can live with one of us and Yuki can have a better life an-" Honey started to say but was stopped by Haruhi covering his mouth, "No I can't bother you guys like that and I may can handle talking to you guys and seeing your reaction but the rest I can't." Haruhi said as she took her hand off of Honey's mouth.

"Haruhi! You or Yuki can't keep on living like this! You may get killed or raped or something bad! Please it would be safer and I promise I won't let the other guys come and meet you until your ready! Please!" Honey yelled at Haruhi. Haruhi was very surprise since Honey only called her Haruhi when he was angry at her since she did acidentally woke him up from his nap maybe once or twice. "Mommy, are we going to live at Honey's house now?" Yuki ask as she look at the two adults. Haruhi walked up to Yuki and picked her up, "Would you like it if we lived at Honey's house?" Haruhi ask the little girl in her arms.

Yuki smiled and nodded, "Yep! It probalaly be a lot safer then here and we already know him so it's not like he's a total stranger!" Yuki exclaimed as she smiled a bigger smile. Haruhi nodded and looked at Honey, "Fine but like you said when i'm ready i'll talk to everyone else." Honey nodded and grabbed Haruhi's hand, "Well lets go!" Honey yelled as he started to run while dragging Haruhi with Yuki in her arms.

"Wait let me get Yuki's stuff animals!" Haruhi yelled as she tried to stop Honey but he wouldn't stop until he got in that car and maybe he wouldn't stop after that, "Nope! I have alot of stuff animals she can play with remeber I may be a adult but i'm still a little kid at heart." Honey said as he open the door and threw Haruhi and Yuki in there too. Mori got in then Honey jumped in and landed on Haruhi's lap, "I promise you'll love it there Haru-chan!"

Honey started to talk on what Haruhi missed while Yuki looked out of the window, 'He said he had alot of stuff animals so that might be good but he seems very rich since we're in a limo and stuff so what is his house like? Maybe I should ask him but I want to be surprise since I love surprises since my last two birthdays and mom surprising me with a piece of strawberry cake and maybe sometimes choclate and sometimes she brings home a few pieces and they are SO good!' Yuki started to daydream about cake that she like and what she wants to try that she saw in the bakery.

Haruhi giggled as she saw her daughter start to drool a little, she did that a few times before when she started to think about some sweets she likes and that was probally all of them. "Haruhi." Mori said. "What is it?" Haruhi ask as she looked up at him, "Who's the father and why isn't he helping you?" Mori ask.

"I don't exactly know but I know it's one of the 6 of you guys." Haruhi said as she looked at the ground not wanting to look at their reactions. Honey smiled and looked at the now sleeping Yuki, "Now we need to make sure she's always safe even if she isn't mine or Takashi's little girl!" Honey exclaimed.

Haruhi nodded and looked at Yuki, 'Well we may find your father sooner then I thought.' Haruhi giggled at Honey talking about what kinda of cakes and toys he can buy her. 'But I hope they don't turn her into a spoiled brat.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Who's the Daddy?**  
**I don't own Ouran HSHC!**  
**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Amy since her birthday today! She's turn 14 today and we might only know eachother on the internet but she still been the most nicest person I met on the internet!  
**

* * *

****"We're almost here Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed as he pointed out of the window of the limo. Its been a 3 hour ride since the neigborhood that Haruhi use to live in was on the other side of town and its been a very annoying since Honey was talking about what they would do and Yuki was getting all excited and yelling about how she was going to get alot of sweets and toys. Haruhi grabbed Yuki off of Honey's lap and put her on her lap so she can carry in her when they get out.

"I can't wait for you to meet my parents Haru-chan! They been excited to meet you since I started to talk about you to them when we were in high school." Honey said but Haruhi only heard about he actually talked about her. Haruhi was very surprise that he talked about her to his parents but he isn't like everyone else in the host club except Mori that would call her a commoner or talk bad about the life she lived and she didn't agree then but after she ran away she agreed with what they said about her.

When she ran away she had nothing but a few clothes, some money to live on, and a plan that didn't work out in the end. All the money went by like a fast and the clothes end up getting very dirty and then the plan she made failed after a few months. Haruhi wish she put Yuki in a adoption when she was first born so she didn't have to live in fear of buglars,rapists,and muderers but she did because Haruhi was been a idiot.

Honey waved his hand in Haruhi's face, "Earth to Haru-chan." Honey said as he snapped Haruhi out of her thoughts. Haruhi pushed his hand away so she can signal that she was listening. Honey started to look worried even Mori, "Something wrong Haru-chan?" Honey asked. Haruhi looked down at Yuki and felt a few tears falling out of her eyes landing on Yuki's head, "I feel bad for giving Yuki such a bad life." Haruhi barely whispered. Yuki opened her eyes a little to were no one was seeing her wake up, 'Bad life? I love my life mommy!' Yuki yelled in her head.

"I bet she hates me for not giving her up for adoption when she was born so she dosen't have to live in fear all the time like I have too." Yuki felt a few tears fall out of her own eyes, 'No mommy I love you! I don't care about all of that as long as I have you.' Yuki said in her head.

Yuki opened her eyes all the way and sat up to where she was looking at her mother, "Mommy, I love you and I never hated you. I love my life because I have you." Yuki hugged her mother. Haruhi hugged her daughter back and started to rock back and fourth like they were in a rocking chair, "I loved you too Yuki." Honey sat next to Haruhi and put his head on her shoulder while Mori sat on the other side of her and started to ruffle her hair.

Right when Haruhi closed her eyes to drift off to sleep the limo stopped and the door opened. Haruhi opened her eyes and got out of the limo while Honey and Mori followed. Honey led them to their rooms while Mori walked to the extra bedroom Honey's mom and dad gave him just incase he wanted to stay over or really when Honey wanted him to stay over.

'I wish Haruhi at least told me.' Mori thought as he open the door to the bedroom. He would of protected her and made sure she and Yuki were safe even if Yuki might not be his child he still wanted to protected her like she was his own. Mori looked at the picture he put in the room of the host club and like always he was in the back while Haruhi was infront with Tamaki and Hikaru if you looked closly you can see jealousy in Mori's eyes.

'Why couldn't she see I loved her.' Mori thought as he picked up the pitcure. Mori knew she never thought he loved her since the only thing he did to her was pat her head and one time dance with her for a minute but she was a girl who can read you like a open book but your feelings and that was a big problem. Mori smiled a little, 'Well I finally get a chance since shes living in the same mansion the person I protect lives.' Mori put the picture down and looked outside where the garden is.

He might not be the father but he still hopes she gives him a chance.

Haruhi looked at the sleeping figure aside her in the bed. she looked so peaceful like nothing in the world can't hurt her at all even though everything and everyone is dangrous, Haruhi learned that a long time ago. Yuki giggled in her sleep like she was starting to get tickled and it was very cute.

This was the first time Haruhi got to see Yuki sleeped, she was usally at work or sleeping herself for work and Haruhi kinda regretted not staying up a little longer to just look at her. Haruhi never got to just look at her for a few or more minutes without having to worry about going to work or sleeping or Yuki getting her homework done. Haruhi smiled at the little girl starting to move around and laughing like she as awake and getting tickled without stopping even if she said stopped.

Haruhi laid down and looked at Yuki one more time, "I promise i'll let you meet your other might be fathers soon." Haruhi whispered.

Yuki stopped laughing and just started to smile in her sleep like she heard what Haruhi said but Haruhi fell asleep before she can ask if she was awake. Yuki opened her eyes a little and looked at her mother, "Love you mom." Yuki whispered as she started to drift off to sleep again.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry for the shorter chapters lately but i'm been doing like maybe I should use this idea or this one and now its getting hard to pick a idea and just a week ago I was having a hard time trying to have ideas but I promise the next chapters will be ALOT longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi opened her eyes and looked around, 'Is it still dark outside?' She ask herself in her head so she wouldn't wake up Yuki. Haruhi sat up and looked at the alarm clock on the side of the bed, '2:00 in the morning.' Haruhi looked at Yuki who was sleeping peacefully.

Haruhi got off the bed and walked to the window so she can look outside. She never really got to look around since they got there at 8:00 at night so everyone was tired so we just all went to our rooms and went to bed. "Enjoy the view Mommy?" Haruhi heard Yuki ask. Haruhi looked down and saw Yuki standing there with a bunny in her arms.

"Hey sweetheart?" Haruhi looked down at her daughter. Yuki looked up at her mother, "Yes mommy."

"Would you like to meet some of my friends from high school I told you about?" Haruhi asked her daughter. Yuki nodded and smiled happily, "Of course mommy! I always wanted to meet them since you always said that I remind you of them!" Yuki said excitely. Haruhi giggled at her daughter enthusiasm of meeting the rest of her friends. 'Lets just hope they want to meet you.' Haruhi walked her and her daugter back to the bed so they can get more sleep.

"Night Yuki."

"Night Mommy."

* * *

Honey's mom smiled, "So they are in the guest room still sleeping?" She ask her oldest son. Honey nodded and gave her a big smile, "You'll love Yuki mom! She's so cute and shes just like her mother but more excited about sweets and cute stuff like me." Yasuchika groaned, "Not another one."

"Miss Haruhi and Miss Yuki is here." One of Honey's maid said as she walked in with Yuki and Haruhi following her. Honey smiled and nodded, "Okay Sapphire! Haru-chan, Yuki-chan come sit down!" Honey said as he grabbed on Haruhi's arm and led her to one of the chairs while Yuki followed giggling at Honey's actions. Sapphire just turned around and rolled her eyes, 'Is she one of the whores Honey's mother and father keep on sending Honey to go on a date with?' Sapphire walked out of the room and to the living room so she can start cleaning it like she was ordered too.

"Sapphire, how is the first day going?" Jennifer asked. Jennifer was Sapphire mother and the one who got Sapphire a job at the mansion. Sapphire nodded, "Yeah but I hated leading that whore and her whore daughter around." Jennifer eyes widen and she hit her daughter in the back of the head, "This is only your first day and you're trying to getting yourself fired!" Jennifer yelled at Sapphire. Jennifer went back to work and Sapphire started to do her work.

One of the other maids look at Sapphire, 'Why did she call Miss Haruhi a whore? She's nicer then most of these other girls Miss and Mister Hanizuka set up with Honey.' She thought but she decided to keep quiet and go back to work.

* * *

Haruhi smiled and nodded, "It was hard getting around without getting lost but your maid help us, she was a real help." Honey's mom nodded, "That was Sapphire, its her first day here and I think she may be better then some of our newcomers so thank god her mother told us about her." Haruhi learned so much about Honey's family but every ones names.

"So, what should I call you?" Haruhi ask Honey's parents. "Call me Nataile and call my husband Yorihisa." Nataile answered.

They were just like Honey but Yorihisa was a little stricter then both Nataile and Honey. But, they were very nice and they didn't yell at her about the situation about Yuki they were actually excited they might get a granddaughter. Yuki loved everyone there even Yasuchika even though he really didn't like Yuki.

Haruhi smiled at Yuki trying to talk to Yasuchika about cute stuff but he kept on trying to push her away. Yuki finally gave up and started to eat again, "So mommy how long are we going to be staying here?" Yuki ask Haruhi but Nataile answered, "As long as you like, right Haruhi?" Haruhi nodded, she wasn't going back to her old apartment.

Sapphire eyes widen, 'There letting her staying here!' Sapphire smirked, 'Well its time to get rid of a bitch.'

* * *

**(I had to make up Honey's mom name since I couldn't find her real name.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sapphire kept on checking up on Haruhi, which kinda made Haruhi feel a little uncomfortable but it was their job so there was no point of complaining. Haruhi finish washing Yuki's hair but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door so Haruhi got up and checked who was behind the door. She saw Sapphire for the millionth time today and it kinda was pissing off her.

Haruhi smiled at the girl, "Please leave me alone for now, I have to take care of my daughter." Sapphire looked over Haruhi's shoulder and saw a girl that looked just like Haruhi but her hair was longer and a litte darker. Sapphire looked back at Haruhi, "I'm doing my job Miss Fujioka! Please let me do it because i'm earning money for me and my daughter!" Sapphire yelled and it was loud enough for the whole house to hear.

Haruhi looked at the girl, she obviously knew she was lying and the smile she gave didn't help the situation since Haruhi knew it was fake too. Haruhi lift her arm up and opened her mouth to say something but Sapphire yelled and fell to the floor as the door opened revaling Honey and his family.

"Haru-chan! What did you do to Sapphire!?" Honey asked as he ran to check Sapphire and see if she was okay. Yuki frowned, "Mommy didn't do anything." Everyone looked at her. Sapphire's eyes widen since she forgotten the little girl was right behind Haruhi in the bathtub, she started to think of some ways to lie and finally she found one, "Please don't lie for your mother, I know she brain wash you to think your mother dosen't do anything bad but she did hit me when I just simply came up to check on you and make sure the guest were comfortable." Sapphire gave a very innocent smile.

"BUT SHE DIDN'T THOUGH!" Yuki yelled. Sapphire screamed and went into Honey's arms, Yuki covered her mouth and felt tears fall, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell!" Honey looked at Haruhi and frowned, "Haru-chan please just leave Sapphire alone I know she's new but please don't bully her." Haruhi nodded and waited until everyone left to do something.

Haruhi grabbed Yuki some pjs while she grabbed two suitcases so she can start packing stuff. Yuki looked at what her mother was doing with curiosity, "Whatcha doing?" Haruhi put the suitcases under the bed and looked at Yuki, "Were going to leave after everyone went to bed so I want you to not tell anyone at dinner okay?" Yuki nodded but she still is wondering why are they leaving this house.

"Why mommy?" Haruhi frowned at Yuki's question. Haruhi looked back at Yuki, "Because the maid Sapphire is just trying to get everyone to hate me and i'm not letting her do tha-" Haruhi started to say but was cut off when she saw tear run down Yuki's cheek. "We can't go back mommy we can't." Yuki whispered as she hugged Haruhi's leg. Haruhi frowned and looked at Yuki again, "And didn't you promise we would meet you friends again! Honey is the only way you can!" Haruhi smiled as her daughters knowledge, she was right Honey was the only way she can see her friends again.

"Okay but if Sapphire even lays a finger on you we're leaving." Yuki nodded and helped Haruhi unpack again. Sapphire frowned as she heard Yuki and Haruhi conversation, 'So she is going to stay.' Sapphire started to walk to the kitchen so she can help start dinner but Sapphire wanted to make Yuki's dinner herself so she can 'apologize' for blaming her mom.

* * *

Sapphire put the plates of food down, she made every ones meal but when no one was looking she added something to Yuki's which she knows she would love. Sapphire smiled a little as the young girl took a bit of her food, Sapphire made sure it had something that would make her so surprise she would stop breathing.

Yuki started to feel pain in her throat but she thought she didn't chew enough but the pain got to where it was unbearable. She started to pale as the pain got to her stomach, something was in her food and she knew it. She tried to yell but nothing came out well that was she thought.

Her eyes started to close and she tried to keep them open but they wouldn't budge. She soon saw nothing but darkness but she still felt things like her mother touching her arm and Natalie picking her up. She wanted to open her eyes and tell everyone that everything was alright but her body wouldn't listen to her brain but she wanted it too.

Yuki finally got her eyes to open a little but she wasn't in the dining room anymore but in a white room with machines all around her and another bed aside her with another little girl in it. She tried to sit up but it was too painful, she screamed as she force herself to sit up.

She felt being pushed back lightly and it felt painful too but not as trying to sit up. Yuki looked up and saw a man who looked like a doctor but she felt like her mother showed a picture of him once but she wasn't sure it was him. "Yuki, I need you to not sit up, okay?" Yuki nodded and looked at the man with curiosity, "Who are you?" The man gave her a little smile, "Kyoya Ootori, i'm your doctor and a friend of your mother." Yuki's eyes widen and she realize that it was the man that Haruhi showed her a picture of.

"What happen to me?" She ask Kyoya. He frowned and looked at her with seriousness look, "Please don't start to move around and scream but someone put poision in your food and it already gotten alot in your body but not enough to were you die." Yuki's eyes widen again and she started to look around and move around, " B-but who would do that?" Yuki's breathing started to quicken as she ask questions.

Kyoya grabbed Yuki's shoulder as he clicked a button on one of the machines that was connected to Yuki somewhere on her body. She started to feel calmer and she started to feel a little sleepy, "Get some sleep and I promise you can see your mother." Yuki nodded and started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Yuki opened her eyes and saw her mother, Honey, Mori, Kyoya, and a few more people looking at her. Haruhi smiled at kissed her forehead, "Seems like someones awake." Yuki nodded and looked at the strange men in front of her. They all looked like the people in the pictures that Haruhi showed her.

"So, this is little Yuki!" Yuki looked up and saw two identical boys in front of her then a guy with blonde hair started to yell at them while Kyoya just kept on writing on a clipboard while Honey and Mori and Haruhi watched. Yuki giggled at them, "You guys are weird." They stopped and looked at the girl.

"So anyways Kyoya who did this to her?" Haruhi ask Kyoya. Kyoya frowned, "We're so sorry but we don't know who yet but we will figure out soon alright." Haruhi nodded.

"Anyways Yuki can leave in a few weeks so you can stay with anyone of us but Honey's since we're thinking that one of his maids did this." Haruhi nodded again and looked at Yuki, "Yuki these are the friends I told you about, remember?" Yuki nodded and started to point at all of them, "That's Hikaru and Karou, that's Tamaki, that's Kyoya, that's Honey, and that's Mori." No one was really surprise she knew each of them and knew how to tell the twins apart.

"So, who do you want to stay with?" Kyoya asked. Yuki started to think and finally she thought of someone, "I want to stay with..."

_**(CLIFFHANGER)**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Hikaru and Karou!" Yuki yelled well atleast tried. "Wait no no no! You want me not the devil twins!" Tamaki yelled but it didn't change Yuki's answer at all. Tamaki went to the corner as the twins started to make fun of him which made him more depresser then he already was. Yuki and Haruhi started to giggle at that but stopped when they heard a knock on the door.

"Umm Hi." They looked and saw Jennifer and Sapphire walking in. Haruhi waved at them and smiled, "Hi." They waved back and went to a side of Yuki's bed, "I'm so sorry that this happen dear." Jennifer put some hair covering her face on the back of ear, "It's alright! Its not like they did this on perpouse, right?" Yuki looked so innocent which made everyone but Sapphire feel so bad for answering that.

"Well we don't actually know yet..." Jennifer whispered. Yuki's eyes widen and tears started to fall out, "B-but! W-w-who would do this t-to m-me?!" Yuki stuttered, she sat up so fast that her body started to hurt more then sitting up slowly. She started to scream and cry which made her situation so worse that Kyoya had to press the button the machine.

Haruhi put her hand on Yuki's hand and looked her daughter in the eye, "I guess it time to sleep but when you wake up again I will have your teddy bear." Yuki smiled a bit but she still had tears falling out of her eyes, "My teddy bear?" Yuki whispered. Haruhi nodded and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams." Yuki nodded and she finally was fast asleep.

"Miss Fujioka i'm so sorry for your daughter and if you need anything just ask." Jennifer said as she smiled at Haruhi. Haruhi nodded but she was still looking at Yuki still wondering why did someone do this to a innocent little angel like her?

"Honey, can you go back to my old apartment and grab Yuki's teddy bear?" Haruhi asked quietly. "Sure Haru-chan but if she does wake up and we arn't back yet, give her this." Honey handed her Usa-chan which Haruhi accepted gladly. Yuki always loved sleeping with a stuff animal in her arms and also when she sang to her and if the doctors didn't save her in time she would have never ever got to hear her sing or see her stuff animal. Haruhi put Usa-chan in Yuki's arm and she started to sing but in a quiet voice.

"Hush now, quiet now." Haruhi laid her head on the bed and continued to sing, "It's time to lay your sleepy head." Haruhi closed her eyes, "Hush now, quiet now." Haruhi put her left hand on Yuki's hand, "It's time to go to bed" Haruhi finally drift off to sleep just like Yuki.

Everyone left the room so they can get some sleep since Haruhi hasn't been sleeping for hours waiting to see if she still had a daughter to care for. Kyoya looked at Hikaru and Karou, "Please take care of them when Yuki gets out of the hospital."

"We promise we'll take care of her." Karou and Hikaru parents would love to meet Haruhi and Yuki. "No not because you knew Haruhi in high school and wanted to help her with her daughter but Yuki can actually be one of our kids." Tamaki's and the twin's eyes widen at the news.

"W-we might be fathers." The three of them said in usion. Kyoya nodded, he knew they had to know so if it does come to where Yuki might pass away they would know. Kyoya is keeping his fingers cross but the bite she took had loads of poison and if Honey didn't know him well she would of died. Kyoya wanted her to be his daughter as much as the others because she was a nice little girl and she was a smart one but she does has Haruhi as her mother.

Kyoya was too busy with the three idiots that he didn't notice someone walking in the room with Haruhi and Yuki in it. The girl smiled as she grabbed something from her pockets, it was a glass container with a purple substance, "I know I might be fired but it would be worth it for 50,000 dollars." She whispered as she opened Yuki's mouth a little, she poured the substance in her mouth.

The nurse made sure nothing was left in the container and left the room so Doctor Kyoya doesn't see her. She ran to a room where no one was at but one girl, "Here I finish the deed now the money." The other women smiled and handed her some money. The nurse counted it but it was only 10 dollars, "What the hell?!" The nurse was about to yell at the women but the girl already grabbed a knife from her pocket.

"Thanks for killing a little girl for me." The nurse started to walk backwards and tried to reason with the women, "Please I have children! Please don't kill me Sapphi-" The nurse didn't get to finish her sentence since the girl stabbed her in the heart.

"So your name is Elizabeth." The girl said as she read her name tag. The girl smiled, "I guess I should tell you my name, my name is Sapphire and I hope you have a good time in hell."

* * *

Kyoya walked back into the room as the three idiots started to argue on what toys shes getting. Kyoya looked at Yuki but she looked a little paler then she was and her breathing slowed down a bit, 'What happened when I was gone?' Kyoya looked at Yuki's body and notice there was a little bit of purple liquid coming out of her mouth.

"No someone put more poison in her body!" Kyoya called a few nurses and doctors and they started to work on her but one nurse who was moving Haruhi in to the hallway, "I'm sorry but someone made your daughter drink more poison while you were sleeping so we need to try to get it out of her real quickly before it kills her." Haruhi nodded and sat in one of the chairs.

Haruhi covered her face with her hands, "Why me and Yuki?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru sat on the right of Haruhi and Karou sat on the left they both started to rub Haruhi's back attempting to comfort her. "We promise that we will protect you and Yuki even if it kills us." Hikaru whispered. "I promise you Yuki is going to be okay and soon she'll be a happy healthy girl again." Karou whispered.

Haruhi felt tears fall out of her eyes as they said that, Haruhi hoped Karou was right and Yuki would be healthy again and happy. Haruhi should of just stayed up so she could of protect Yuki but she felt too tired to keep awake.

"Please be okay Yuki." Haruhi whispered.

* * *

Its already been a few hours and everyone was worried but Kyoya came out and updated all of us. Honey and Mori came back with her teddy bear but she couldn't haven't anymore but it did help Honey since Usa-chan is still in there with Yuki. Haruhi's head was on Karou shoulder while Hikaru's head was on Haruhi's right shoulder, Tamaki actually didn't complain since he knew Haruhi needed the comfort and after him the twins were her best friends.

"Haruhi, i'm so sorry." Jennifer actually stayed while Sapphire went somewhere. Jennifer was already a mother so she knew how Haruhi was feeling. "Sorry we're late guys." Haruhi looked up and saw Natalie and a few other people. "I invited some of the other's parents, I hope thats okay." Nataile tried to enlighten the mood but it didn't work at all. Haruhi nodded, she didn't feel like talking and who would if they were in her situation.

Haruhi saw the door to Yuki's room open and came out Kyoya who looked a little more happier then the last hour he updated them, "Yuki's alright but now she has to stay in the hospital for a few more months and we're going to be body guards at the door and Mori and Honey are here." Haruhi smiled a little and nodded, "But Haruhi is the only one who is allowed to visit her right now." Haruhi got up and went into the room that Yuki was still in.

Haruhi walked to the left side of the bed and sat down in a chair, "How you feeling?" Yuki smiled and nodded, "Good but I still feel sick." Yuki tried to sit up but Haruhi stopped her, "Don't." Yuki looked at her mother who still had tears falling out of her eyes, "Don't worry i'll be alright."

"Can I go to sleep now?" Yuki ask with fear in her eyes. She was worried someone would try to kill her again, "Don't worry no one is allowed in this room except the people you met." Yuki nodded and yawned, "Night."

"Night." Haruhi said as she got up and walked out of the room. Haruhi sat back down in the seat she was sitting at before she went and vist Yuki, she saw the Honey and Mori were being protecting the door. Haruhi is happy that Honey was at her apartment that day and she was happy that she got to see everyone else again.

"C-can someone help me?" Haruhi looked at the person that ask and saw a little boy with black hair, "I lost the room that my mother is in." Haruhi notice the boy a little since she saw him walk past her in these few hours. Kyoya smiled and kneeled down to his size, "What's your last name?" The boy looked to the ground, "Harris." He whispered. Kyoya nodded and looked at Haruhi, "Can you take this boy to room 208?"

"Why me?" Haruhi asked. "Because i'm busy with Yuki and everyone is pass out." Haruhi looked around and saw that he was right so she got up and took the boy's hand, "Come on." Haruhi started to walk down the hallway since Yuki's room was 220 it should be close.

"So whats your name?" Haruhi ask trying to start some conversation. "Jacob." The boy Jacob was very quiet for his age since every boy that Haruhi was friends with at the age was very active but they were in the hospital.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka." The boy looked at her with curiosity, "Why are you here?" Haruhi frowned and looked straight and made sure she made no eye contact with Jacob, "My daughter was poisoned." Jacob did the same as her, "My mother is here because she's been very sick and they say she might die but they say she also had a chance to live."

"Thats good because thats kinda like my daughter, she might be die but she might live." Haruhi looked at the room numbers and notice they were about to pass the room, "Oh here we are." Jacob smiled and open the door and walked in forcing Haruhi to walk in with him.

"Hi sweetheart." The women from the bed said. Jacob smiled and jumped on her bed, "That women helped me come back here she's so nice!" Haruhi smiled and nodded, "He is nice too but I have to get back to my daughter."

"Thanks for taking my son here by the way." His mother gave Haruhi a little smile. Jacob looked at Haruhi, "Can I come and vist you sometimes?" Jacob asked Haruhi.

Haruhi nodded, "Sure." Haruhi walked back to Yuki's room but this time she wasn't sad because now she had a friend who is kinda in the same situation as her.

* * *

**(A/N: Should I make Jacob a big character or a small one? I want to make him a big character but that's up to all of you.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(1 day later)**

Ranka smiled at the picture of him and his daughter, he hasn't seen her in years. She just left one day and Ranka only got a note and that's it, it broken his heart but she wouldn't do this unless she had a very good reason. Ranka looked down at his phone when he heard it ring and he was very surprise to see who it was, it was Kyoya.

Ranka real quickly grabbed the phone and answered it, "Kyoya! Have you found her!" Ranka's eyes widen when he heard the she was at the hospital with him, "I'm coming right away!" Ranka hunged up before he could finish and started to run to his car. He opened the door of the driver seat and started to drive to the hospital, he wanted to see his daughter and see what was wrong with her and how did he find her.

Kyoya started a search on her years ago but none of his police force found her but they had to end the search after the year because she was either died or she didn't want to be found but now look Kyoya found her. Ranka had tears in his eyes the whole time and he he was also smiling and also speeding, 'Thank god no police are around today.' Ranka thought. Finally he was in the parking lot of the hospital Kyoya owns and was running inside, Kyoya said he would be in the lobby waiting for him.

When he ran in he saw Kyoya standing there looking at a clipboard, tapping his foot as he waited for Ranka to come. Ranka walked to him and hugged him, "Is she okay?" Kyoya nodded and led Ranka to where Haruhi and everyone else was. Ranka eyes widen as he saw his little girl sitting there with Hikaru and Karou on each side of her, Ranka ran to her and hugged her, "Haruhi I missed you so much!"

"I'm so sorry dad." More tears fall out of Ranka's eyes as Haruhi said that, she sounded so tired and she looked tired too. "Why are you here?" Ranka ask. "My daughter Yuki got poisoned and now she's here." Haruhi whispered.

"D-daughter?" Ranka started to get a black aura around him, "WHO TAINTED YOU?! WAS IT THE BLONDE IDIOT!?" Ranka yelled. Tamaki went to the mushroom corner and started to mutter things about him being blonde and being a idiot and asking why does Ranka hate him?

"No dad but I think you'll still be mad when you figure out who.." Haruhi whispered.

"Oh yeah i'm still wondering who the father is." Mori's mom said as she looked at Haruhi. All the parents in the room looked at her all of them had a bit of hope in their eyes because they all needed a heir and if the father was one of their sons they would be the happiest.

Haruhi explained everything from the moment she figured out she was pregnant, running away and moving the that sucky apartment and then finding Honey and Mori and they already knew what happened next. They all were surprise but none of them were angry because it was finally their chance for a heir.

"Haruhi, you can stay with me anytime." Yoshio looked at Haruhi who was still surprise they were okay with this. Kyoya looked at his father, trying to figure out what his father was playing at.

"Or you can stay with me since you know my son more." Yuzuru said quickly after Yoshio. Tamaki was doing the same thing as Kyoya but not doing it so hard, wondering what his father was trying to do.

"H-hi." Yuki said as she walked out of the room with Usa-chan in her arms. Kyoya pat her head, "I figured she deserve to walk around a little." Yuki smiled and nodded, "But it hurts." Haruhi got up from her chair and picked Yuki up, "There! Is it better now?" Yuki nodded and put her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Mom, I heard you talking and is it true that one your friends can be my daddy?" Haruhi eyes widen but she knew she couldn't lie to her anymore, "Yes it is." Yuki smiled, "Yay." She tried to yell but it only came out in a little voice.

Haruhi still wonder how she comprehended that so fast but she is very smart for her age and she was her daughter. "Mommy, can I go back to the bed?" Haruhi nodded and walked in her room so she can lay her down since she can see the pain in her eyes.

"She's staying with me and that's final." Yoshio said as Haruhi closed the door. Yuzuru frowned at Yoshio, "What about me? Yuki can be my grand daughter too you know."

"She can also be my grand daughter too." Natalie said as she stood up. Mori's mom stood up too, "Mine too."

"Natalie she got poisoned at your mansion and Sakura how can we trust you?" Yoshio replied to both of them. Both Natalie and Sakura glared at him, "What do you mean you can't trust me?" Sakura asked.

"Father stop." Kyoya said to his father. Yoshio frowned and looked at Kyoya, "Kyoya please go check on Haruhi and Yuki." Kyoya nodded and went to check on Haruhi and Yuki so he didn't anger his father more.

"Yuki said she wanted to stay with us so maybe it's a good idea that Haruhi stays with us." Karou said trying to make sure no one starts hitting and being more childish then this was. Hikaru nodded, "Yeah and we already got a room ready for her." Hikaru said backing up his brother. Everyone just nodded since Haruhi would do it for Yuki well everyone but one person and that was Yoshio, he wanted a heir and even if Yuki was someone else he would make sure Haruhi falls in love with Kyoya.

* * *

Yuki giggled as Haruhi showed her a funny face, "You always love that one." Yuki nodded but stopped when she heard someone knock on the door, "Mommy, can you go check who it is?" Haruhi nodded and went to check who was behind the door and it was Jacob.

"Hi I wanted to come say hi to you and your daughter!" Haruhi giggled at his change from attitude from a day ago. She led him in and put him on a chair next to her, "Yuki this is Jacob, Jacob this is my daughter Yuki." Jacob smiled, "Hi Yuki!" Yuki waved at him, "Hi Jacob!"

"So, why are you here?" Yuki asked. Jacob frowned and looked at his lap, "Because my mom is sick but they say she'll be okay maybe!" Yuki nodded.

"That's good, i'm here because well I got poisoned." Jacob frowned and put his hand on hers, "Don't worry you'll be okay." Yuki nodded, "So how old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 7 years old, how old are you?" Yuki smiled, "I'm 8 years old but i'm a little short so I look like a 6 year old." Jacob giggled, "Its okay! It doesn't matter of what you look like but more how you act and I can already tell will be the bestest of friends."

"Yeah I hope we're best friends too."

* * *

**(1 hour later)**

Jacob wave goodbye to Yuki and Haruhi as he walked back to his mother, he had fun talking to Yuki and two times talk to some of Haruhi's friends but everyone ended up leaving. Jacob open the door to hospital room and saw his mother laying down in the bed sleeping.

She ended up in the hospital and since their father left them, he had to stay here with her and when he went to school one of the nurses would drop him off and pick him up from school. At first it was very weird but after a while he started to enjoying it since he got to know the nurses more and he always loved meeting people.

"Hi mom, I met a women named Haruhi and a little girl named Yuki they are so nice!" Jacob said. His mother opened her eyes and smiled, "They sound very nice and I hope they come over so I can meet them." His mother said weakly. She was about dead but the nurses were being quiet since they didn't want to break little Jacob's heart.

They didn't want to lie to him since he never lied to them but he believed so much that his mother would make it that it was very hard. Jacob got next to her on the bed and started to cuddle against her, "Night Mommy." His mother started to rub his head, "Night." She replied as he drift off the sleep.

'I hope this isn't the last time we're going to do this.' She thought as she rubbed Jacob's bluish grayish hair, it was just like his father's who left months ago. At first he was the nicest person but after a while he just left without no notice or a note.

Jacob was like a miniature version of his father it kinda made her sad to look at his face and just see her husband everyday. She close her eyes hoping that sleep will let her forget those memories for now but she knew that they would be in her nightmares.

* * *

**(A/N: I think Jacob is going to be a mainish character so he won't be in every chapter but he'll still be in chapters but the end of this chapter was mainly about him and his mother since I wanted you guys to at least know their back stories so he won't be confusing later if he mentions it)**


	9. Chapter 9

Sapphire frowned at what she learned, Yuki Fujioka didn't die. Sapphire started to giggle and soon she was laughing like a crazy person, "Well now I can make death MORE painful." Sapphire picked up her phone and started to dial a number, "Haruhi Fujioka you won't win this fight and i'll make sure of that."

Sapphire actually was a girl who went to the host club but when she figured out Haruhi was a girl and those boys would always touch her and hug her and love her well that made he very jealous. Sapphire always wanted to date one of them but with Haruhi in the picture she won't get what she want so killing Yuki would be a little warning to Haruhi.

Sapphire put the phone on her left ear, "Hi, I'm wondering if you can kill a little girl." The person on the other line replied made Sapphire smile, "Okay here's the address and the room but if anyone is infront of the door or anyone in the room DON'T okay?"

"OK bye!" Sapphire hung up and put her phone back on her bedstand. She looked at the picture she took that had the twins hugging her from each side but the brown hair bitch was just behind them. The only memory of them hugging her but that bitch was in the back.

Tears fell out of her blue eyes and landed on the picture, "That whore is dead!" Sapphire yelled as she threw the picture to the ground. She stood up and grabbed every picture of her with Haruhi and threw them into the fireplace and made sure all of them burn like Haruhi should with Yuki.

"YOU'RE DEAD HARUHI FUJIOKA! YOU HEAR THAT?!" Sapphire yelled.

* * *

"Jacob wake up!" Jacob felt someone shaking him and someone yelling in her ear. He opened his eyes and saw one of his favorite nurses Carly shaking him to wake him up for school but this time she didn't have a smile, she had tears in her eyes.

"Carly, what's wrong?" Jacob asked. Carly hugged him and started to rub circles on his back, "I'm so sorry but your mother she she passed away in her sleep." Carly whispred in his ear. Jacob eyes widen and tears started to fall, "But, she was the only person I had." He whispered.

Jacob pushed her off of him, "No! No! You said she would live!" Jacob yelled. Carly nodded, "I know but we d-din't want to tell you since you loved her so much!" Carly said. Jacob jumped off the bed and ran out of the room with Carly yelling after him.

Jacob ran to the one person the he only knew for a day but wast the most friendly person her ever met, Haruhi. He ran to Yuki's room and opened the door to see Haruhi and Yuki talking and laughing like they were doing yesterday but with him.

"Haruhi." He whispered. Haruhi looked at him, "Jacob, what's wrong?" Jacob felt tears fall out of his eyes, "She died." he whispered. He walked to them and continued to whisper that and soon he ran into Haruhi's arm and started to cry into her shirt, "SHE DIED! MOMMY DIED AND NOW I HAVE NO ONE!" He yelled.

"What about your father?" Haruhi asked. Jacob cried harder as she ask that, "HE LEFT MONTHS AGO WHEN MY MOM FIRST GOT SICK! I HAVE NO ONE EXCEPT HER BUT SHE ENDED UP DYING!" Jacob yelled into her shirt.

"Shh Jacob is going to be okay." Jacob looked at her, "Will it?" He asked her. Haruhi nodded, "I know the feeling of losing a mother to sickness but I had my father but he was gone at work half the time so now i'm a independent person but I don't want you to go through that because you're a amazing kid." Haruhi rubbed the tears off of his face.

"Thanks Haruhi but what sickness then your mother had?" Jacob asked but he said in a tone which said you don't have to answer that. Haruhi frowned and started to hug him, "I don't really remember because my dad never really mentioned it unless it was important so I don't remeber." Jacob nodded and hug her tighter, "Haruhi, can I stay with you for now?" Haruhi frowned, "I'm sorry but i'll have to ask first because I can't just take you because that would be counted as kidnapping."

Jacob nodded, "Okay but can I atleast stay here for now?" Haruhi nodded and put him on the bed with Yuki.

"I'm so sorry Jacob." Yuki whispered. Jacob smiled at her, "It's okay at least I might have one aunt or uncle or someone who would want me."

Haruhi nodded but she wasn't that sure about that since she remember him telling her that all of his relatives hate him because he was the child of the one person no one liked in the family since he said that they called his mother stupid and stuff he couldn't say. But, Haruhi kept her mouth shut and didn't make the situation more sad then it is.

Haruhi hope Jacob won't end up like her meaning becoming independent and having to take care of himself like she did when she was only 10 years old. Haruhi watched how Jacob was being cheered up by Yuki and she was doing a good job at it.

Haruhi looked out the window that was across the room, 'Now I have to worry about Yuki and Jacob' Haruhi thought.

Sometimes she wishes she kicked out Honey and Mori out of her house right when she saw them but she didn't but there might be a good part about this.

* * *

"So, whos house is she staying at for now?" Hikaru asked. Honey shrugged, "I don't know but my mansion is out of the questions until I put the maid who that to Yuki to jail." Honey smiled and went back to eating his cake.

They all went down to the cafeteria for something to eat since they haven't ate in about a day so they were hungry. Tamaki just looked at his food still wondering what his father was doing because he knew his grandmother wouldn't enjoy guest in their mansion so why was he doing it.

Kyoya looked at his clipboard acting like he was writing but really he was wondering like Tamaki but more knowledgeably. He didn't think his father would want a guest at their house and to add that she's a commoner!

"She can stay with me." Mori said. He loved Yuki and Haruhi and Honey still could see both of them. Kyoya frowned and looked from his clipboard, "I think its better if she could stay with me since I could give her bodyguards and my dad would just start a fight like a child if he dosen't get her."

"Mine would too but lets just leave her at Kyoya's mansion and see what happens." Tamaki said as he put his head on his hand.

"So its final, Yuki and Haruhi are staying with me for now." Kyoya said.

* * *

**(A/N: I want to see how many people read this so write 'COOKIEZ' in your review I just want to see. Anyways, I need names for Fuyumi's daughter and I think that's all. When I get atleast 5 names i'll start a poll so you can start voting)**


	10. Authors Note

The poll is out :D  
I really wanted to start writing the next chapter so I want to thanks Grayson's Gal, kdh1997, , and my sister Lucy for giving me names! I thought it would take longer but it didn't! So please go vote! Also, thanks to kdh1997 for giving me some boy names just in case I need them so thanks and i'll go get started on the next chapter :D

Love always,  
Haley


	11. Chapter 11

**(3 weeks later)**  
"I thought we were staying at Hikaru and Karou's house?" Yuki asked as Haruhi and Kyoya helped her on the wheel chair. "We changed our minds." Haruhi said quickly since Yoshio was infront of them.

He promise Haruhi he would help with the hospital bills if she and Yuki stayed with him and Haruhi knew she couldn't afford it since she has been there for a long time and now she has Jacob to take care of. Yoshio at first seems like he was mad but he soon smiled and said Jacob was allowed and that kinda worried Haruhi a little.

Kyoya pushed the wheel chair to the limo as Haruhi carried a sleeping Jacob in her arms, he has been worrying everyone especially when he didn't eat for 3 days after his mother died but soon we got him to eat but now he's sleeping all the time. When they got to the car Haruhi put Jacob in their first and then helped Kyoya with Yuki then her then Kyoya then Yoshio.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you." Haruhi said to Yoshio with a smile. He nodded, "Its okay I think it gets a little lonely in the mansion anyways." Kyoya looked at his father with surprise, this is the second time he said something like this and the first time was when mom died and everyone was very quiet and stayed in their rooms but soon he used to that.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Haruhi ask her daughter who still looked sick from everything that happened to her body. She nodded and yawned, "When are we getting there?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Soon sweetheart." Yoshio smiled at her which made both Haruhi and Kyoya surprise. Haruhi knew how Yoshio is and he wouldn't be that nice even to a little girl like Yuki. Yuki smiled back at him and put her head on Haruhi's lap, "Why am I so tired all the sudden?" Yuki asked.

"Remeber that medicene that made you very tired well we had to put it on you before you left it the hospital." Kyoya replied to the little girl. Yuki nodded and started to drift off to sleep.

Haruhi hated how she had to sleep all the time but she didn't feel pain in sleep and now when she went back to school she'll be right awake. Haruhi started to rub her hair, her hair somehow it's naturaly straight like hers were when she was a kid. It was always so easy to brush it because of that but Haruhi is thinking of cutting it like her in high school so she dosen't really have to worry about tangles and stuff.

Haruhi was never good with hair so that would be good idea since her hair was a mess in middle school even though it looked straight. Half the reason she cut it was because of the gum but the second half is because she didn't want to deal with the tangles and stuff anymore.

"So, Haruhi when we get there you need to meet my other two sons, I would ask you to meet my daughter but you'll meet her, her husband, and her daughter." Yoshio said snapping Haruhi out of her thoughts. "Thats good that she has a daughter finally Yuki might get a friend that actually a girl." Haruhi remeber the days Yuki would come home with bruises,cuts, and black eyes and it would be because of the girls in the school.

"I thought you said she went to school Haruhi." Kyoya looked at her confused and Haruhi realize she didn't tell anyone but Honey and Mori about Yuki and her school life. "She did but none of the kids liked her since was poor so everday she would be send home with bruises and I would tell the teachers but they didn't think that their 'angel' students would do that." Haruhi was still angry that they call her daughter the devil but call their actual devil students angels.

"Well I guess we can take her out of her school and then do the same with Jacob and sent them to Ouran." Kyoya looked at Haruhi. Haruhi frowned and shook her head, "I can't because Jacob isn't exactly my son yet, i'm just looking after him for now." Haruhi said. She could adopt him but she dosen't want him to go through the same Yuki did.

"I'll like it if you adopt me though." Haruhi looked aisde her and saw Jacob smiling at her. Jacob looked out of the window, "When I told my mom about you the night before you died she thought you were the sweetest and she even ask if she can meet you and Yuki once!" Jacob felt a tear fall out but he knew he had to be strong for his mother.

"I also knew she never wanted me to go to a orphanage." Jacob whispered but Haruhi heard it. Haruhi used her other hand and put it over his, "I promise I won't put you in a orphanage ,okay?." Jacob nodded and started to look out of the window again.

* * *

Jacob looked at the mansion at awe, it was so big and amazing. Haruhi giggled at how he's reacting to the mansion. It kinda reminded her of when she first saw one of the guys mansion well she actually got used to it after 10 minutes since it kinda was like the school but more home feeling.

The maids and butlers were all line up outside and was bowing, "Welcome home." they said at the same time. Jacob went behind Haruhi's leg, "Who are they?" He whispered. Haruhi looked down and knew he was frighten, "You don't like alot people around you, don't you?" Jacob nodded and started to hold my hand.

Haruhi started to follow Kyoya and Yoshio with Yuki holding her left hand and Jacob holding her right. Yuki seemed actually excited since she always love to be around people but Jacob on the other hand hated it. When Haruhi enter the mansion a maid with emerald green hair walked up to her, "I'll take you to your room Miss Fujioka." She said.

Haruhi nodded and she was led to her room, she looked at the maid and smiled, "So what's your name?" Haruhi asked the girl. "My name is Emily and i'm a little new so sorry if I do anything wrong." Haruhi smiled and nodded, "Don't worry were all humans we make mistakes."

"Yeah but all the other maids and butlers do stuff perfectly and i'm just very very clumsy and so everything wrong and I maybe fired soon." Emily looked down as she said that. "Its okay because you learn from mistakes, am I wrong?" Emily looked at Haruhi and smiled, "I guess your right but anyways here's your room."

Haruhi open the door and right away knew what Yoshio was playing at, the room looked like a Yuki paradise with a mix of Haruhi's favorite stuff. Haruhi looked around and she knew that Yoshio wanted Yuki to be his grand daughter and no one elses.

'This is why he is being so nice.' Haruhi thought as she looked at everything. The room had loads of blue and little be of pink in it and Yuki's favorite color was blue and pink and it also had alot of stuff animals on the bed and Yuki loved stuff animal.

Was he trying to get Yuki to like him? And if he was, why? So much questions, it was starting to confuse Haruhi and it was starting to mix up in her mind. Jacob looked at the room confused and kinda happy but mainly he was confuse at what life he is going to live.

Jacob never liked being rich because it confused him, why did they need so many rooms and a big house and fancy all the fancy stuff? But Jacob kept quiet and sat on the bed as Yuki started to jump around about all the stuff.

'I wish my mom was like that and didn't care that I looked like my dad.' Jacob thought as he laid down on the bed. Jacob mother never looked him in the eyes or she started crying just because he looks like his father that ran away just because.

"Are you okay, Jacob-san?" Yuki asked as she wiped a tear off of his face. Jacob nodded, "Yeah i'm just tired." Yuki frowned, she knew he wasn't okay but she didn't want to bother him. "Okay." Yuki walked back to Haruhi who was looking at some of the pictures on the wall.

'Why dad? Why?' Jacob asked in his head. He knew mommy was sick but he left just like that. Jacob closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep so he can get this out of his mind.

"Mommy is Jacob-san okay?" Yuki asked Haruhi. Haruhi frowned and shook her head, "I don't know but please give him some time since his mother did die 3 weeks ago." Haruhi whispered so Jacob dosen't hear her.

Yuki nodded, 'Why does it feel like something bad is going to happen?' Yuki thought but she shook it out of her head for. She shouldn't think stuff like that but will something bad happen?

* * *

**(A/N: Remember! Go vote on the poll for Fuyumi's daughter name or next chapter is going to be later since her daughter is showing up next chapter)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm thinking i'm leaving the poll on for one more day since I want to get a few chapters done before school starts in a week so please go vote if you haven't or the one with the most votes (Most is 2 votes) I will just give her that name. So, lets begin.  
**

* * *

"Dinner is ready Miss Fujioka." Haruhi turned around and saw Emily who was standing there with a worried look. Haruhi walked up to her and touched her shoulder, "What's wrong?" Haruhi asked. Emily looked down to hide her expression, "Nothing lets go." Haruhi nodded and grabbed Yuki and Jacob's hands.

"Come on lets go." Haruhi followed Emily as she led her through this maze. Emily open a door and at the table were sitting Kyoya, Yoshio, Kyoya's brothers, and Kyoya's sister. "Hello Haruhi." Kyoya's sister smiled at her. Haruhi gave her a smile back and sat down next to Kyoya while Yuki sat next to her who had Jacob sit next to her.

"Sorry I couldn't bring my daughter but my husband wanted to have some father daughter time." She gave both Haruhi and Yuki a aplogetic look. Yuki nodded, "It's alright umm..." Yuki looked at her hoping she didn't have to ask what her name was. "Fuyumi. What's your name?" Fuyumi asked Yuki.

"Yuki and this is Jacob." Yuki pointed to Jacob who was sitting there quietly. Yuki looked at everyone else and right away she felt a little scare since Kyoya's father was being a little creepy, the two men that were sitting across her kinda scared her, and then Kyoya was being a little scary too. But, it might be since they're adults and alot of rich adults are like that well that was she thinks.

Emily and a few other maids walked in, all atleast two plates of food in both hands. Emily made her way to Jacob and Yuki but right when she got over there, she tripped over her foot and all the food landed on Jacob. He rubbed his eyes that had food in them and looked at Emily who looked like she was going to cry, "Don't worry Emily it's alright." Jacob gave her a smile but she already was apoligizing a million times and picking up the plates.

Haruhi got up and picked up Jacob, "Come on lets get you cleaned up." Jacob nodded and Haruhi started to walk out of the room. Yuki got down from her seat and helped Emily up, "Are you okay Emily?" Emily nodded and looked at Yoshio who looked unpleased with her.

"I'm fine. Lets go get you all cleaned up." Emily grabbed Yuki's hand and walked out of the dining room. Yuki looked at her confused, "Why do you want to clean me up? I can wait until mommy is finish with Jacob." Emily hold Yuki's hand tighter, she felt bad for doing this job. Emily gave her a smile, "No it's alright I can clean you."

Emily led her to one of the bathrooms in one of the hallways that no one used anymore. Yuki looked around the bathroom and saw that it dosen't really look clean enough for a bathroom. She looked up at Emily, "Why are we at this very unclean bathroom?" Emily didn't answer her. She went to a little window on the bathroom wall and opened it, 'Why did I accept this job?' She kept on asking herself in her head.

She put a mask on without looking at Yuki who still looked very confused. Emily grabbed something from her pocket and thew it at Yuki who wasn't paying attention. Yuki picked it up and read the words on it, "Sleeping gas. Why do we need th-" Yuki was about to ask but gas started to come out of the can and it kinda made her feel sleepy.

"Yuki i'm so sorry." That was the last thing Yuki heard before everything went black.

Jacob smiled as Haruhi finished drying him with a towel, "I feel all clean now!" Haruhi giggled and nodded, "I know but you made it feel like I was the one taking a bath." Haruhi had water and bubbles on her from Jacob splashing it around. Haruhi gave him his clothes to put on and walked out of the bathroom to the bedroom.

"I wonder if Fuyumi or one of the maids cleaned Yuki up." Haruhi walked out of the bedroom only to hear a sound from down the hallway. Haruhi turned to where the noise came from and saw a hallway she hasn't explore yet, 'Maybe Jacob will take long and i'll have some time to see what the noise is.' Haruhi started to walk down the hallway.

She looked and saw something coming out of one of the rooms so to be safe she pinched her nose so she didn't smell anything. Haruhi knocked on the door to just hear footsteps and a little bit of whispering which made Haruhi worry a little.

Haruhi knocked once again but this time she heard nothing so she open the door a little to see that the bathroom was empty. Haruhi looked around and notice the window was open and there was a note on the sink.

Haruhi walked to the sink and grabbed the note. She read it again and again to make sure she read it right, 'Dear Haruhi Fujioka, I hope you won't miss your daughter Yuki because I took her. But, you'll have one month to find me and her and if you don't find her in time well she'll just be shot in the head.' Haruhi eyes widen as she realized it was true.

"Yuki, I promise i'll save you in time." Haruhi whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Haruhi fell on her knees and covered her face, 'Why did this have to happen to her and Yuki?' She started to cry as she thought her daughter getting killed by someone. Haruhi uncovered her face and got up, 'This time you won't win who ever you are.' Haruhi walked out of the bathroom and to her room.

"Haruhi! Where were you?!" Jacob came running up to me with a worried face. Haruhi pat his head, "I'm fine." Jacob frowned but nodded. Jacob and her walked back to the dining room and saw that only Kyoya and Fuyumi where there talking, "Where did everyone go?" Haruhi asked as she sat by Fuyumi.

"Father wanted to talk to my brother privatly." Fuyumi looked at Haruhi, "Hey do you know where Yuki is?" Haruhi nodded, "Yeah she's getting cleaned up." Haruhi lied. Jacob pulled on Haruhi's shirt, "Haruhi, can we go to bed now?" Haruhi picked up Jacob and started to walk to their room.

"Where is Yuki really?" Haruhi didn't answer him as she open the door to the room. She sat Jacob on the bed and she laid on the other side of him. Haruhi felt his head on her back, "Is Yuki alright?" He whispered. Haruhi nodded, "When I find her.." She whispered.

She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep. She wanted to get to sleep as fast as she could so in the morning she can start looking for her little girl.

* * *

Haruhi opened her eyes and looked around, she wasn't in her bedroom anymore. Haruhi started to walk around but she felt like she stepped on something so she looked down and saw her daughter laying there lifeless. Haruhi eyes widen, "Y-yuki?" She whispered.

Lights came on and she notice that not only Yuki was there but all the people she ever loved in her life. She looked at Hikaru and Karou's bodies, "Hikaru! Karou! Please stop this joke and wake up!" Haruhi started to fake laugh but they wouldn't move at all. She looked at Tamaki, "Tamaki? Please get up and run to me and hug me like you use to do." He wouldn't move either.

"Kyoya!? Mori?! Honey?! Dad?! Mom?! SOMEONE PLEASE WAKE UP!" Haruhi fell to her knees and started to cry. All the people she ever known and loved in her life was dead in front of her.

"Haruhi, wake up!" She looked and saw Jacob standing their shaking her like she was asleep. She stared at him and tried to touch him but he started to disappear like everyone else started to do.

"PLEASE DON'T GO!" Haruhi sat up quickly and she looked around and notice she was back in the bedroom. She looked aside her and saw Jacob there with a worried face, "H-haruhi?" Haruhi put her hands on both sides of his face to make sure he was real, "P-please tell me your real." Jacob nodded, "Yeah Haruhi i'm real."

Haruhi took her hands off of his face and looked at both of them, "Are you sure?" He nodded and put his hand on hers, "You're not dreaming anymore." Haruhi nodded and got off the bed, "Lets get ready." Haruhi grabbed a yellow dress with black flats for her and then Jacob a brown t-shirt and dark green shorts with black tennis shoes.

They put on their clothes and walked out of the room just to see Kyoya waiting there patienly for them. He looked at Haruhi and frowned, "So, when would you tell me about Yuki and one of my servants kidnapping her?" Haruhi ran to him and hugged him, "Kyoya, why is this happening to me and Yuki? She dosen't deserve this." She felt tears fall out of her eyes and she thought of what might happen to her.

"No kid or mother deserve this. I promise will find Yuki and that person who is trying to kill her." Kyoya whispered into her ear. He started to rub her back as she cried on his shoulder. Jacob walked up to Haruhi and hugged her leg, "It's okay Haruhi. She'll be okay because she already got poisoned twice and she got through it maybe she'll go through this." Haruhi let go of Kyoya and looked down at Jacob.

"Y-yeah maybe you're right." Haruhi tried her best to smile but she couldn't. Jacob smiled and nodded, "I love you Haruhi." Jacob hugged her leg tighter. She kneeled down to his size and hugged him as tight as she could, "I love you too sweetie."

* * *

Haruhi looked at all the little kids who were around the orphanage. She decided that she shouldn't mix Jacob in this mess so she decided to send him to a orphanage even if it went against his mother wishes. She probalaly wanted him to be safe then to not be in a orphanage

"Hello, i'm Katherine Williams and i'll be the who would help you with all of this." Haruhi nodded but she was looking at Jacob the whole time. Haruhi already signed 1 paper and she had to get threw 7 so she might still have a chance to actually adopt him herself.

'NO! Bad Haruhi!' Jacob looked up at her with a pleading look. Haruhi looked at the paper that just needed one more signature then she went to the next one. Haruhi looked at him, "Do you rather me adopt you or some family you don't know?" Jacob smiled a little, "I rather have you but if you don't want me it's fine." Haruhi looked at him one more time, he was giving her a pleading look. She knew he didn't want to be in a orphanage but it was the only way.

Finally Haruhi gave Katherine the clip board with the papers on it back, "I changed my mind, I decided to adopt him." Katherine looked at me confused, "If you wanted to adopt him then why are you here?"

"I thought maybe he didn't like it with me but I came to realize he does." Haruhi grabbed Jacob hand and walked out of the orphanage with Jacob following.

"Are you sure,Haruhi?"

"Just call me mom."


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob looked at Haruhi in surprise, "Y-you want me to call you m-mom?" Haruhi nodded and gave him a smile, "Yep because you're offical going to be my son." Jacob felt tears fall out of his eyes, "Really?"

Haruhi kneeled down to Jacob's size and smiled, "I'm not lieing and this isn't a dream." Jacob hugged her as tight as he could, "Thank you mom."

* * *

"So, Jacob is your son now." Fuyumi looked at Haruhi. Haruhi nodded, "Yes I thought everyone does like him and I always thought of him as a mom." Fuyumi smiled, "Yeah and Jacob is a little cutie pie!" She picked him up and started to twirl around.

"I wish he can be my son!" Haruhi giggled, "Don't you have a daughter? And arn't you having another kid soon?" Fuyumi set him on his two feet and patted her tummy, "Yep but he or she won't be born until 9 more months later." A little girl ran up to Fuyumi, "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy said we're going soon!"

"Okay Akina! Tell daddy i'll be there in a minute." Akina nodded and ran back to the living room. Fuyumi looked back at Haruhi, "Haruhi I want to know, who do you want the father to be?" Haruhi stratched her head, "I don't really because all of them would be great fathers in my opioion." Fuyumi put a hand on her shoulder, "I know you love all the guys and don't want to break their hearts but what would you do when you do find out the father?"

Fuyumi gave Haruhi one more smile and then walked to the living room. Haruhi looked at the ground, 'What will I do?'

* * *

Akina hugged Haruhi, "Bye Haru!" Haruhi hugged her back, "Bye Akina." Akina stopped hugging her and ran to Jacob, "Bye Jakey!" Jacob laughed and hugged her back, "Bye Akina also please stop calling me Jakey." Akina frowned and shook her head, "Nope!"

Fuyumi smiled and hugged Haruhi, "So what have you decided?" Haruhi shrugged, "Don't know exactly yet." Fuyumi stopped hugging her and grabbed Akina off of Jacob, "Bye Jacob I hope we can vist you again."

"I hope so too." Jacob smiled which made Akina blush a little. Akina put her head on Fuyumi's shoulder so she can hide it. Fuyumi started to rub her back, "She must be tired." Jacob nodded, "Yeah she did run around alot today."

Fuyumi waved and walked out of the mansion to she can meet up with Shido at the limo. "Hey Haruhi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kyoya asked which surprise Haruhi a little since she didn't know he was there. Haruhi nodded, "Sure." Kyoya started to walk to a hallway with Haruhi following her.

They stopped in the middle of the hallway and he looked at Haruhi with a serious face, "Haruhi it might be a bad time with Yuki and all but I need to know, what will you do when you find out the father?" Haruhi shrugged, "Like I said to Fuyumi I don't yet." Haruhi turned around and walked back to where Jacob is.

Kyoya put his hands in his pants pocket, 'Well Haruhi you need to start thinking.' Kyoya thought as he walked to his room.

Haruhi frowned and closed her eyes, "Why can't my life be perfect?" She whispered.

* * *

Tamaki looked around the cafe he was at, he always came here when he wanted to think or he just wanted some peace and quiet. He may seemed like the person who dosen't like quietness but sometimes he needed it. A girl with red hair walked to his table and smiled, "Welcome to Cutie's Cafe! What would you like?"

"A coffee please umm Jasmine." The red head women looked at him with surprise, "How did you know my name?" Tamaki pointed to the nametag on her shirt, "Your nametag says Jasmine." She giggled and started to write his order on her notepad, "Sometimes I can be a idiot."

"A idiot can't look as beautiful as you princess." A blush started to appear on Jasmine's face, "W-what? Me beautiful?" Tamaki smiled and nodded, "Yes but can you please get my coffee?" Jasmine nodded and started to walk back to the kitchen.

Tamaki watched her as she walked away, she was a beauitful young girl who looked like the same age as Tamaki. She also had a beautiful smile and she had a perfect body. Jasmine walked back to his table with the coffee mug in her hand, "Here you go si-" Tamaki cut her off, "Tamaki." Jasmine nodded, "I mean Tamaki."

She turned around and was about to leave but Tamaki stopped her, "Here is my number, call me sometimes." He handed her a paper with his number on it. Jasmine blushed as she took the paper and nodded, "O-okay." She stuttered.

* * *

Mori and Honey walked around the toy store, "What do you think Jacob would like Takashi?" Mori pointed to a teddy bear that had a shirt on it. Honey ran to it and grabbed it, "Perfect!" Honey looked at Mori, "Takashi, would you still be my friend if i'm Yuki's father?" Mori looked at him, "Yes." He replied.

"Okay because I know how much you like Haruhi and Yuki and Jacob." Mori gave him a little smile and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry." Honey nodded but he was still worried.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I need to warn everyone that school started and the only reason I finish this chapter was because I was sick today and didn't have to go! And no I didn't fake it! Anyways this won't be updated alot like he use to be but I won't abadon it! Also I know I use the linebreaks alot this chapter but I know if I didn't use it people would be confuse and I would get yelled at. **


	15. Chapter 15

Yuki looked around the cage she was in, she wanted to leave and find mommy but they wouldn't let her leave. Yuki started to scream, "PLEASE LET ME GO!" She felt a whip hit her in the back which made her scream louder, "Shut up kid." Emily put the whip next to her chair.

Yuki tried screaming again but all she did was get whiped in the back. Yuki curled up into a little ball and started to cry, "Stop crying kid because soon you'll will be dead and you don't have to feel all of this." Yuki started to cry harder, she didn't want to die.

Yuki looked at Emily who was looking on her phone like she wasn't sitting infront of a bleeding little girl. Yuki closed her eyes hoping when she wakes up she sees her mommy.

* * *

Haruhi watched as Jacob read a book that actually was pretty long and was pretty advance for his age, Haruhi kept on thinking about Yuki as she looked at Jacob. It wasn't because he looked like her no it was because he kinda acted like her well a boy verison of her. Haruhi felt tears fall out of her eyes as she thought about her little girl dead just because Haruhi was being weak.

Haruhi stood up and walked to the kitchen so she can get a cup of water so she can calm down a little. Haruhi grabbed a cup from the cabinet and turned the sink on and started to fill the cup up with water. Haruhi looked down at the cup to see her reflection but suddenly she started to see Yuki looking at her smiling. Haruhi eyes widen, "Yuki." She whispered.

She dropped the cup and fell to the ground and started to slide away from the sink. She heard footsteps getting closer to her, she saw Kyoya and a few other people but suddenly they started to look like Yuki. Haruhi screamed and curled up into a little ball, she saw anger in Yuki's eyes when she looked at her.

"Haruhi is me Kyoya." Kyoya said slowly so he didn't scare her. Haruhi screamed more as she felt Kyoya touch her arm, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She felt like she wasn't on the ground anymore but in someones arm.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" Haruhi looked up and saw Kyoya's face and not Yuki's, "I s-saw h-her." Haruhi felt tears fall out of her eyes and she thought of Yuki. Kyoya walked her back to her room and set her on her bed, "Haruhi get some rest, okay?" Haruhi nodded and laid down.

She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. Kyoya smiled a little as he saw Haruhi calm down a bit. Kyoya walked out of the room so he didn't bother her while she sleeps but he was going to check on her just incase something happens.

Kyoya grabbed his phone and clicked a button that right away called his police force, "Find Yuki Fujioka NOW!" Kyoya yelled into the phone. He hung the phone up and put it back in his pocket, 'Now I need to go ask father about the DNA test.' Kyoya thought as he started to walk to Yoshio's office.

* * *

Haruhi opened her eyes and looked around, she was in the room her last nightmare was but this time no one was there. Haruhi stood up and looked around, "Hello?!" She yelled hoping someone would answer.

"Mommy why?" Haruhi looked behind her and saw Yuki but she had bruises and cuts everywhere on her body and a little bit of blood was on her forehead. Haruhi ran to her, "Yuki! You're okay!" Yuki moved out of the way before Haruhi could hug her.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY! I DIDN'T COME HERE TO GET YOUR DAMN HUGS I CAME HERE FOR REVENGE!" Yuki yelled at Haruhi. Haruhi's eyes widen, "What did I do?" Haruhi asked. Yuki walked to her slowly, "Why did you let me get torture?" She asked.

"I didn't mean too." Yuki grabbed a knife from her pocket and pointed it at Haruhi, "You're too late for I didn't mean too because now i'm dead because of you!" Yuki ran to Haruhi and stabbed her right in the stomach, "I HATE YOU!"

Haruhi opened her eyes and saw that she was back in her room, she looked out of the window and saw it was night time. Haruhi sat up and walked to the bathroom so she splash her face with some cold water. Haruhi looked at her reflection, she looked like hell and she also felt like it.

Haruhi made a fist with her left hand and hit the glass as hard as she could. The mirror broke into a million small pieces which made Haruhi happy that she didn't have to look at her self. She looked at her hand that was covered with glass, blood was dripping out of the cuts and on to the bathroom floor. Haruhi put her hand to the side and looked at the ground that had the glass pieces on.

Haruhi started to look around but all she could see was the nightmare. Haruhi got on her tippy toes and grabbed some random pills, she was tired of being afraid all the time. She poured whole bunch in her hands and put them in her mouth, she grabbed a cup and started to fill water in it.

'I bet Yuki never wants to see my face.' Haruhi put the cup to her mouth and started to chug it down. 'Yuki hates me and Jacob probally does too.' The cup fell out of Haruhi's hand as she started to fell in to unconsciouness.

Haruhi heard the door open and footsteps getting closer and she also heard screaming and yelling. She felt someone grab her hand, "Mommy please be okay." That was the last thing Haruhi heard before it went all dark.

* * *

Kyoya looked at Haruhi in the hospital bed, he was lucky that he checked on her because if he didn't she would of died. "Kyoya, is mommy going to be alright?" Kyoya looked down and saw Jacob, "She'll be I promise."

"Why did she do this?" Jacob was worried since he didn't want to lose another mother and he didn't want Yuki to feel what he had to feel when he was told his mother died. Kyoya looked at Haruhi, "I don't know but when she wakes up i'll wake you up, okay?" Jaocb nodded and walked to one of the chairs so he can get a little sleep.

"Haruhi...why?" Kyoya whispered. Kyoya sat in one of the chairs next to her bed, "Jacob needs you, Yuki needs you, Ranka needs you, I need you." Kyoya felt tears fall out of his eyes and he said that. He didn't want the one person who understood him to die, ever since he laid eyes on her he knew that he loved her.

Kyoya grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Please wake up." He whispered.

* * *

Yuki screamed as Emily whipped her one more time, every morning since she got kidnapped she got whipped by the one girl she actually trust. Yuki felt the chains on her leg and arms being pulled off, "Now lets get you back to your cell." Yuki nodded and followed Emily without saying a word.

"Get in." Yuki did what Emily said and got into her cell. Emily smiled, "Looks like you been pay attetion and learning." Yuki nodded. Emily put a plate of food in her cell, "Heres your breakfeast." Yuki walked up to the food and started to eat slowly, enjoying every last bite.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." Emily said as she walked to the bathroom. Yuki heard her cell door be open so she looked up to see another girl who looked about 13 years old. She waved at Yuki, "Hi i'm Ai." Yuki kept quiet because she knew this was all a trick.

"Don't worry i'm not going to hurt you." Ai walked closer to Yuki. Yuki's eyes widen, "PLEASE LEVE ME ALONE!" She yelled.

"Ai, what are you doing?" Ai looked behind her and saw Sapphire and Emily standing there. Ai eyes widen, "Crap."


	16. Chapter 16

Sapphire grabbed Ai's hair, "Didn't I tell you to stay in your room?" Sapphire pulled her hair which made Ai scream in pain, "YES!" Yuki looked away knowing this was her fault since she yelled. Sapphire started to drag Ai somewhere but she stopped and look at Yuki, "Be a good girl, okay?" Yuki nodded and Sapphire left while draggin Ai by the hair.

Yuki back away as Emily walked closer to her, "Remeber you got to be a good girl, right?" Yuki nodded as tears fell out of her eyes. Emily smiled as Yuki screamed when she saw her grab the whip, "Now lets play a game." Yuki eyes widen as she lift the whip up into the air.

* * *

Kyoya slammed his fist onto his desk, "What do you mean that your going to give up the search!?" Kyoya yelled at the police officor. He looked to the ground, "I'm sorry but its been a few days and when we can't find her after a few days well she got killed." Kyoya balled his hands into a fist and looked at him, "Find her! I don't care if it takes weeks we have a month they said then she's died if we don't find her so instead of sitting on your asses telling me that you can't find her maybe actually TRY to find her!" Kyoya yelled.

The police man nodded, "Yes sir!" He ran out of Kyoya's office to tell the other officers. Kyoya sat back down in his chair and covered his face, "Why does it have to be so hard?" He asked himself. Haruhi tried to kill herself, Yuki is missing, then Haruhi dragged Jacob into this mess.

"Hi Kyo-chan." Kyoya uncovered his face and saw the other retired hosts (Not including Haruhi) standing there. Tamaki looked at Kyoya, "Is Haruhi alright?" Kyoya nodded, "She is but we don't know when she'll wake up." Kyoya leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

"Why would Haru-chan try to kill herself?" Honey looked at Kyoya hoping for a answer. "We don't know but we she wakes up we'll try to ask her but we're not going to straight up ask her so we don't scare her." Honey looked at everyone, "I need to get going, I have to go to lunch with my family." Honey turned out of the room and left.

Tamaki nodded, "Me too I have a date today and I can't miss it." Tamaki walked out of the room. The only ones left were Kyoya, Mori, and the twins.

"So, have you gotten the DNA test yet?" Hikaru asked Kyoya. Kyoya grabbed a envlope out of a drawer from his desk, "I do but I want to wait for Haruhi to wake up and Yuki to be found." Hikaru nodded, "That seems reasonable."

Karou pat Hikaru's shoulder, "Its going to be alright." Hikaru looked at Karou, "I know everything's going to be alright because the host club always find a way and they'll never give, right?" Karou nodded, "That's right."

* * *

Emily smiled at the art she made, Yuki had blood all over her body she looked about died but she was still alive since she couldn't kill her yet. Emily sat down in a chair that was infront of Yuki's cage and frowned, 'When can I kill this damn girl?' Emily knows Sapphire said in a month but Emily didn't want to wait a month at all.

Emily smiled, 'I got a idea.' She got up and tip toed to a room that only Emily was allowed in only when Sapphire says so. Emily walked into the room and looked around, 'Where would Sapphire hide it?' Emily thought about it for a second and finally she figured it out.

Emily walked to the desk that was in the middle of the room and started to look in a drawer for something. Emily opened the last one and found it, 'Finally I found the gun.' Emily grabbed it and looked at it, 'Finally I can get my part of the deal.' Emily eyes started to grow red as she thought about what Yuki's blood will taste like.

"Well lets go see." Emily walked out of the room to Yuki's cage.

* * *

Hikaru and Karou looked at Haruhi's body in the bed. Hikaru looked at Karou, "I hope she wakes up soon." Karou nodded, "Me too." Karou grabbed Haruhi's left hand, "Please wake up soon Haruhi."

"Please." The twins said together.


	17. Chapter 17

Emily looked inside the cage and saw Yuki laying on the floor asleep. Emily opened the cage door quietly and walked inside. She smiled as she pointed the gun at Yuki's head, "Goodby-." Emily was cut off when she heard someone screaming and a gun shot.

Emily turned around and saw Sapphire laying on the ground with a puddle of blood around her. "Your next." Emily looked and saw Ai standing there with a gun. Emily dropped her gun and started to back away, "Come on Ai me and your are friends!" Emily yelled.

"Friends?! You just want me and Yuki for our damn blood!" Ai started to walk toward Emily. Emily tripped over Yuki while she was walking back. Yuki sat up and saw Emily on the floor with a scared look.

"Yuki come here!" Yuki looked over and saw Ai. Yuki nodded and ran toward her, "Why do you have a gun?" Yuki asked Ai as she walked behind her. Ai smiled at Yuki, "I'm saving all of us." Yuki nodded.

Ai looked back at Emily, "Bye bye." Everything started to go in slow motion for Emily as the bullet came toward her. Emily screamed as the bullet went through her head. Ai walked toward her body slowly so she can make sure she is actually dead.

"Is she?" Ai nodded, "Yeah she's dead." Yuki walked to Ai and grabbed her hand, "Can you please take me home?" Ai shrugged, "Maybe but first we have to relase the other kids." Yuki nodded, "Okay anyways why did I see her eyes glow a little?"

"I don't know but I think she's a vampire that was hired by my mom Sapphire." Yuki smiled at Ai, "Thanks for saving me!"

"You're welcome." Ai smiled back at Yuki.

* * *

Tamaki smiled as he got out of his limo, he was at a park that was near that cafe he was at. Tamaki looked around and after a few minutes he spotted Jasmine pushing a little boy and girl on the swings. Tamaki ran toward her and waved, "Hi Jasmine!" Jasmine stopped pushing the kids and waved, "Hi Tamaki!"

Jasmine hugged Tamaki, "It's so nice to see you again." Tamaki hugged back, "Its nice to see you again."

Jasmine stopped hugging him and pointed toward the swings, "These are my adopted children Mason and Miku." Miku grabbed Mason's hand and dragged him toward Tamaki and Jasmine. "Hi i'm Miku and this is my twin Mason!" Both Miku and Mason had weird blue hair and blue eyes well Miku only had blue eyes, Mason had gray eyes.

"Instresting hair color." Miku smiled, "Really! I love it and Mason loves it too, right?" Mason nodded, "Yeah but remeber I can't really see it." Tamaki looked at Jasmine with confusion, "What does he mean?"

"Well Tamaki, Mason is actually blind so he can't see anything." Tamaki eyes widen, "I'm so sorry I sounded rude! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Tamaki had a usual Tamaki moment. Jasmine giggled, "It's alright Tamaki, Mason dosen't mind when people ask or anything." Tamaki stopped and had a breathe of relief, "Thank god."

"Tamaki sounds very funny and weird." Mason said. Miku giggled and patted Mason's head, "He is." Jasmine grabbed Miku's and Mason's hand, "Well lets go to the resturant."

"Lets go princesses and prince."

* * *

"So Jacob are you ready for school?" Kyoya asked. They were still in the hospital and its been very quiet since Kyoya didn't know much about Jacob and Jacob didn't know much about Kyoya.

"Yep! I'm very excited!" Jacob started to jump up and down in his seat but Kyoya stopped him, "Well someone likes school." Jacob nodded excitely, "I can't wait and now I can have more friends!"

"HARUHI FUJIOKA!" Kyoya and Jacob looked at the door and saw a women. Kyoya got up and walked to her, "Who are you and who allowed you in?" The women pointed at Haruhi, "That women over there hasn't been in work FOR A LONG TIME AND I FUCKING NEED HER SINCE EVERYONE QUITED!"

"I'm sorry but Haruhi been asleep for-" The women cut Kyoya off by walking to Haruhi's bed and slapping Haruhi, "WAKE UP!" Kyoya ran and grabbed the women, "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'M KATIE HARUHI'S BOSS AND I WANT HARUHI BACK AT WORK IN A DAY OR SHE IS FIRED!" Kyoya pushed a button and suddenly Mori and Honey were in the room, "Need something, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked.

"Please take Katie away from Haruhi and if she tries to fight you, you're allowed to fight back." Mori grabbed Katie from Kyoya and started to walk out of the room with Honey following.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH HARUHI YET THOUGH!" Kyoya heard Katie scream as he closed the door. Kyoya looked over at Jacob who was shaking in fear as tears fell out of his eyes, "T-that women is s-scary." Kyoya nodded and walked to the chair aside Jacob.

"It will be fine Jacob, she can't touch us because Mori and Honey won't let her." Jacob nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Ai looked around the office, "Where is the key at?" Ai asked herself. "I found it!" Ai looked at Yuki who was holding a gold key.

"Are you sure that is the one though?" Ai walked to Yuki and kneeled down to her size, "I don't know but it wouldn't hurt to try!" Yuki gave Ai the key and Yuki ran out of the room.

Ai got up and started to run after her, "Wait Yuki!" She yelled. She heard Yuki scream so she started to run as fast as she could. When she got to Yuki she saw Yuki on the ground rubbing her head, "I found a door."

"Good job Yuki." Ai said as she put the key into the doorknob, "Please work." She twist the door to the left and pushed open the door.

The door opened as Ai pushed it and that finally gave Ai and Yuki hope.

* * *

**A/N: I promise this story is going to be A LOT longer because I bet you all were thinking 'OH NO THE STORY IS GOING TO END SOON BECAUSE YUKI IS COMING BACK!' NOPE THE STORY IS GOING TO BE A LOT LONGER!**


	18. Another Author Note

Okay I now all yall want a chapter which would be uploaded this weekend! Maybe even 3 since I have no life :D! Anyways like I said I have a tumblr now and now I decided to make a twitter so I can tell you updates and just where I can talk to people! I also might start a facebook and or a instagram but I don't yet. Anyways now you have Fanfiction, Tumblr, and Twitter to contact me so yay! Links on my proflie since I can't post links anyways peace!


	19. Chapter 19

Yuki smiled as the door opened, on the other side was another room but on one of the door said exit on it. Ai smiled and grabbed Yuki's hand, "Come on!" Ai started to drag Yuki to the door. Yuki looked back, "What about Sapphire and Emily?" Yuki asked which stopped Ai.

"We don't need to worry about them anymore." Ai turned around and started to drag Yuki again, "But..." Ai looked at her, "She tried to kill you! They both did now I want you to shut your mouth, alright?!" Yuki nodded and let Ai drag her out.

"Yuki I promise you'll see your mommy again." Ai said, she was kinda guilty of how she yelled at Yuki but she needs to know that what they got is what they deserve. "Thanks." Yuki whispered, she was scared of talking since she didn't want to be yelled at again.

"I'm sorry." Ai looked back at Yuki who nodded, "Its okay."

* * *

Jacob looked up at the school building, 'Its so big.' Kyoya decided that Jacob would go to Ouran so he was closer to the hosptial and Kyoya's house. Jacob hand tighten around Kyoya, "I'm scared Kyoya." Kyoya smiled at him, "Don't worry it will be okay I promise." Jacob let got of his hand and walked into the school but right before he was about to walk in, he waved at Kyoya.

Kyoya waved back as he walked inside of Ouran. Kyoya turned around and started to walk to the hospital, the hospital wasn't that far so he didn't really need to have a limo to come. When he got to the front he saw the one person her wans't expecting, Mori.

"Hi Mori, are you here to see Haruhi?" Mori nodded. Kyoya nodded and led him to Haruhi's hospital room, "She's doing alright, she might have a chance of waking up soon." Kyoya said trying to start a conversation since the slience was kinda becoming uncomfortable.

"Good." Kyoya nodded he was kinda expecting the one word from Mori because since High School he hasn't said much. "So, how are you and Honey?" Mori nodded, "Fine." Kyoya sighed with relief as they finally got to Haruhi's room.

"Want me to come with you or do you want this to be private?" Kyoya asked. "I'll be fine." Mori opened the door and walked inside the room alone. Kyoya sat on one of the chairs, "Maybe this would be a good time to call Tamaki." Kyoya said as he took out his phone and started to dial Tamaki's number.

* * *

Haruhi tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't budge, 'Why can't I open my eyes?' She felt someone grab her hand but she couldn't make out who. She felt a piece of hair being push away from her forehead, "Please wake up." She knew right away after hearing the voice it was Mori.

She wanted to move and talk to Mori but her body wouldn't listen to her brain. She wanted to sit up and hug him as tight as she could and just say sorry for doing something so stupid.

'Yuki and Jacob needs me and what do I do? I try to kill myself.' Haruhi felt a tear fall out of her left eye as she thought of the two little kids.

She heard someone entering the room as Mori said something but Haruhi couldn't really make it out. She felt someone start to shake her, 'Why and who is shaking me?' Haruhi tried to move her arm to stop her but like she said before, her body wouldn't listen!

"Nope but I think that's a sign, don't you think Mori?" Haruhi heard Mori say okay and finally the last sound she heard was a door closing. Haruhi tried once again to open her eyes but finally she gave up.

* * *

"Hello class!" A teacher yelled excitly as she enter the classroom. She walked to the white board and started to write her name on the board, "I'm Lucy Stone but you can call me Mrs Stone, alright?"

"Yes ." The class said together. The teacher smiled and turned around so she looked at the students, "I want each student to say their first and last name and one thing about themselves." She looked around and finally she pointed at Jacob, "Tell me your name and tell one thing about you."

Jacob nervously stood up, "My name is Jacob ummm..." Lucy looked at him with a questionly look, "What's your last name?" Jacob was confused of what to tell her since he didn't know what last name to use and he had nothing to really say about himself.

"M-my name is J-jacob Fujioka and I have nothing important to say about me." Lucy frowned and looked at him, "Everyone has a imported trait or something to them." Jacob nodded and started to think, "Umm...I guess I like to play with dolls and stuff animals." All the kids started to laugh after he was finished.

"You like dolls and stuff animals!" Another little boy said. A girl pointed at Jacob, "Baby!" Jacob looked down and started to run out of the classroom. Lucy looked at her students who were still laughing like it was the funniest joke in the world, "CLASS!" Lucy yelled as she made a book hit her desk so the class could quieted down.

The class be came quiet and looked at Lucy, "Stay here and be quiet! And if I hear a peap out of any of you well then extra homework for you." The kids eyes widen in fear as they thought of all the homework they would have to do if they said a word.

Lucy walked out of the classroom and started to look for Jacob, 'How fast is he?' Lucy finally went outside and started to search the garden for him and finally she found him on one of the benches.

He was covering his face but she heard him sobbing, she finally walked to the bench and sat next to him. Lucy started to rub his back, "Shhh it will be alright I promise." Jacob looked at her, his face was all red with tears still falling out of his eyes, "B-but the kids all laughed at me." Lucy grabbed his hand, "Don't worry if they do it again they'll have extra homework."

Jacob smiled, "Really?" Lucy nodded which made Jacob jumpped with glee, "Yay! I don't have to worry about them anymore!" Lucy frowned, "Well I can't protect you all the time but i'll try the best that I can, okay?"

"Alright!" Jacob smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Should I upload pictures of what my OCs look like? Like what Sapphire, Emily, Ai, Yuki ETC looks like. New chapter should be uploaded tomorrow or sunday then I have no school on monday so should be atleat 1 or 2 more chapters upload this weekend. Also, I edit the chapter and I think I fix the problem I needed to fix  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Ai sat down and put her back against a tree, "Its been 5 hours, lets take a break." Yuki nodded and sat next to her, "Do you think anyone is trying to find us?" Ai put her head on Yuki's shoulder, "I'm 100 percent sure since you were to one who told me that one of your mom's friend owns a police force."

"Do you think my mommy is alright?" Ai closed her eyes, "I'm sure."

Ai eyes shot open when she heard footsteps come close, "Yuki, if anything happens stay behind me." Ai whispered quickly in Yuki's ear. "Alright." Yuki whispered back.

"Who are you two girls?" Yuki and Ai looked up and saw a couple of men in uniform. Ai stood up, "I'm Ai and this is Yuki Fuijoka, I just want to get her home to her mommy, Haruhi Fujioka." Ai knew right away that they were finding Yuki since she saw the Ootori police force badge on their suits. She made sure she said Yuki's and Haruhi's last name to make sure they know that this is the little kid they are looking for.

Ai had to mess with the police for years since she had to bail Emily and or Sapphire out of jail alot. She regrets it but they were the last family she knew about so she didn't want to lose them yet. The men quickly walked to Yuki and picked her up.

"AI! WHAT ARE THEY DOING!?" Ai smiled, "Don't worry Yuki, you get to go home." One the men suddenly grabbed Ai's left arm, "You're coming with us too." Yuki looked at Ai, "Are they bad people?"

"No they'll help us get you to your mom."

* * *

Kyoya looked at Haruhi's still sleeping body. Kyoya started to tap his pen on his clipboard, "When are you going to wake up?" He looked at her, hoping she would atleast move one of her fingers a little just to show she was still alive.

Kyoya sighed, "Not really surprised." He looked at the clock, it was only a few more hours and Jacob is out of school. Kyoya got a call from his teacher, Lucy, luckily it wasn't anything bad. He got laughed at just for liking stuff animals and dolls, 'Atleast he dosen't like Justin Bieber or something.' Kyoya almost puked as he thought of Jacob singing a Justin Bieber song or something around that.

"No one wants to see that."

"See what?"

Kyoya looked at the door and saw Jacob standing there. Kyoya waved at him, "Hi Jacob." Jacob smiled, "Hi Kyoya!"

"So how is mommy?" Kyoya smiled, "When me and Mori were here a tear fell out of her eye." Jacob smiled, "Really?!" Kyoya nodded. Suddenly his phone started to ring so he grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it, "Hello."

"We found her and another girl." Kyoya eyes widen, "Really?" Kyoya quickly hanged up and started to run out of the room. Jacob started to follow Kyoya as he ran to a limo that was up front, "Where are you going?" Jacob asked as he tried to catch up.

"Yuki might be alive." Kyoya started to run faster as he came outside and the limo came in his view. Kyoya opened the limo door and let Jacob in then he jumped in. Kyoya looked at the driver, "Take me to my mansion QUICKLY!" Kyoya yelled which kinda scared Jacob since he never heard him yell before.

The driver started to go as quickly as he could but he made sure no police pulled him over. Jacob looked at Kyoya, "Is Yuki coming back?" Kyoya smiled at him, "Yes." Jacob smiled and hugged Kyoya, "Thanks for saving my sister." Kyoya hugged him back, "Your welcome."

* * *

The men sat Yuki and Ai in the living room, "Stay here for now." One of the men ordered. Ai nodded, "Wow, do you live here?" Yuki shook her head, "Nope but my mommy friends do." Ai touched one of the walls, "They know celebrites or something?"

"I don't know, I barley know them."

"Well I think now you're able to know them more."

"YUKI!" Yuki looked at the door and saw Jacob there. Yuki ran to him and hugged him, "Jacob! I missed you!" Jacob looked over her shoulder and saw Ai staring at them, "Ummm Yuki who's that?"

"That's Ai she helped me get out of the prison type place I was in."

"Well thank you Ai." Yuki looked up and saw Kyoya standing there. Yuki stopped hugging Jacob and started to hug Kyoya, "I missed you!" Kyoya started to hug her back before he realize what he needed to tell her.

'No! I won't tell her until tomorrow! Today is going to be celebrating that she came back.' Kyoya grabbed his cell phone and started to call all the other host.

"Yuki! Guess what?!" Jacob yelled as he jumped up and down.

"What?"

"I'm your brother now!"

"Really?" Jacob nodded and Yuki hugged him, "Yay! Wait where's mommy?" Yuki stopped hugging him and looked at him. Jacob frowned, "Shes in the ho-" Kyoya covered his mouth and quickly said, "At work!" Yuki nodded and started to run toward Ai to talk to her.

Kyoya uncovered Jacob's mouth and looked at him, "Don't tell her, okay? I'll tell her tomorrow." Jacob nodded, "But wouldn't we be lieing to Yuki?" Kyoya shook his head, "No, I just don't want to ruin her day just yet." Jacob nodded, "OKay."

* * *

**A/N: As you can I dislike Justin Bieber very much xD Sorry had to include it anyways the part where Ai and Yuki are in the living room, Lucy (My twin sister) wrote since a LONG time ago she actually wrote fanfictions but sadly school got her so busy that it was very hard for her. I hope one day she won't be very busy and she can come back on and we can actually be The-Evil-_TWINS _12! She was also the one who comes up with alot my ideas and stories so she is still big part of the-evil-twins but she won't really write stories any time soon since like I said school and then she finally got herself a boyfriend so she is pretty busy with him also :D**

I'm still forever alone though :( 


	21. Chapter 21

"YUKI!" Honey yelled as he ran inside of Kyoya's mansion. Kyoya called him only minutes ago and he was there with alot of gifts to give to Yuki. Yuki ran up to him, "Honey!" She yelled also. She hugged him as tight as she could, "I missed you."

"Missed you too but guess what?"

"What?"

"PRESENTS!"

"YAY!" Yuki jumped into the air and started to run toward the living room, "Presents presents." She started to sing and dance around. Honey smiled, "Its like she never got kidnapped, right Takashi?" Mori nodded and they started to walk toward the living room well Honey was skipping.

Tamaki came running in after Mori and Honey entered the living room, "I came here as soon as I got the call! I also brought presents and some guest." Jasmine giggled, "Umm Tamaki shouldn't you calm down a bit?" Tamaki started to run toward the living room.

Jasmine grabbed Mason's and Miku's hand, "Come on I heard there is a couple more children for you guys to play with." Miku smiled, "Yay!" Mason smiled also but he didn't say anything. He had to get use to the new enviroment since he wasn't use to the touch or smell around the mansion. They followed Tamaki into the living room where there was loads of yelling and singing at.

The twins were the last to enter Kyoya's mansion, "We're here!" They chimed. They walked to the living room where the most noise was being made. When they walked in they saw Yuki dancing around with Honey while they sing a song.

"Hey me next!" Hikaru said as he grabbed Yuki's hand and twirled her around. Karou did the same after Hikaru let go of her, "This is fun!" Yuki yelled. Ai giggled, "Are they always like this?" Jacob nodded, "I only known them for a short time but yeah."

"Hey where is your mom anyways?" Jacob looked down at the ground, "Well she kinda is in the hospital." Ai gasp, "WHAT?!" She screamed so loud everyone frozed and looked at her. "What do you mean she's in the hospital?!" Yuki walked up to them, "Who's in the hospital?"

"Mom." Jacob whispered. Yuki stared at him with shock, "What?" She asked him quietly. Kyoya kneeled down to her size and put a hand on her shoulder, "Your mom is going to be alright."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure."

* * *

Yuki stared at Haruhi's body on the hospital bed, it was all slient except for a clock that was ticking on the wall. Yuki grabbed her hand making sure it was real and she wasn't dreaming, "Mommy?" Yuki asked hoping that Haruhi would open her eyes and said 'Hi sweetheart' and hug her like she always did in the morning.

"Please wake up." Yuki kissed her mother's cheek but suddenly she felt someone grab her arm. She looked down and saw Haruhi with her eyes open, "Yuki." She whispered. Yuki hugged Haruhi as tight as she could, "Mommy!" She yelled so loud that everyone outside heard it.

"Yuki, is everything alright?" Honey yelled as he ran in with Mori following. The scene infront of them surprise them, right there was Haruhi hugging Yuki. Honey ran to the bed and hugged Haruhi, "Haru-chan!"

Tamaki ran in right when Honey yelled Haruhi's name, "Is Haruhi awake?!" Honey nodded, "Yeah come on and give her a hug!" Tamaki ran and started to hug her too.

"Please let me go your all suffocating me." Haruhi said as she tried to get them off of her. "We're just happy your awake." Haruhi smiled, "Yeah i'm happy that I woke up in time to see Yuki."

"Mommy, you need to meet Ai! She helped me get out."

"Really? Bring her in her."

"It's alright i'm already here." Haruhi looked at the door and saw a girl standing there. She walked up to the bed, "I'm Ai, I helped Yuki out of Sapphire's and Emily's prison."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**(Few hours later)**

"Everyone but Jacob and Yuki leave please." Kyoya anouced. Everyone left but it took Tamaki and the twins a little force by Mori and Honey to get them out. Kyoya looked at the three that were left in the room, "Haruhi, you might want this." Kyoya gave her a envlope that had Haruhi's name on it.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"You haven't forgotten that Yuki dosen't have a exact father yet."

"Oh yeah, sorry I kinda forgot." Kyoya nodded and left the room without saying anything else. Haruhi looked at the enevlope and then at Jacob and Yuki.

"Do you guys want to open it or me?" Yuki put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder, "All three of us together."

"1." They started to count together.

"2."

"3." They open the envlope and looked at the paper. The name of the father is...

* * *

**A/N: I promise you there will be a sequl just telling you guys before you start freaking out. Also what should I do with Ai? DON'T SAY: Make her go to Haruhi because she has enough children as it is. Anyways I promise another chapter tomorrow! :3**


	22. Chapter 22

"Karou." They all said together as they read the paper. Yuki looked at Haruhi, "What are we going to do now?" Haruhi smiled, "Well what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know really." Yuki said as she put her head on Haruhi's shoulder. Jacob did the same, "Maybe you can atleast try to be with him so me and Yuki finally gets a father." Haruhi frowned, "Oh yeah you never had a father did you?"

"I didn't even have a mother but the only reason I came over to you guys that one day was because you looked like the best mother and I was hoping I can become your son or like your son but I guess I got lucky, right?"

"What do you mean? I thought you said you had a mother." Haruhi looked at him confused.

"I did but every time she looked at me I can see in her eyes the hate since I look so much like my father so I never really counted her as a mother if she thought I was a man she hated for years."

Yuki put a hand on Jacob's left hand, "We promise we'll be the best family you can ever have."

"Really?"

"Really." Yuki and Haruhi said together.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do when we figure out the father?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know but I hope we stay friends after this." Honey said as he hugged Usa-chan tighter.

"I promise we'll stay friends even though we don't like who the father is, we'll always be friends." Karou smiled at all of them.

They turn their heads to the door when they heard it open, "Umm hello." Yuki said as she walked out with Jacob next to her. "We just want to say real quick, please don't hate eachother, mommy, or us after you figure out the father."

"We promies." The former hosts said at the same time.

"The father is..." Yuki looked at Jacob one more time and finally she and him open their mouths, "Karou." The former hosts that wasn't Karou looked at Karou.

"So, i'm a father?" Yuki nodded and looked at the ground, "Of course you don't have to be." She said quietly. Karou walked up the two kids and hugged them as tight as he could, "Of course i'll be your father."

* * *

**(FEW MINUTES LATER)**  
Karou walked into hospital room and to the side of Haruhi's bed, "So what do you want to do now?" Haruhi smiled, "Well I promised Yuki and Jacob I will atleast try to be together with the father so they finally have one after all these years."

"So, do you want to try?"

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N:Okay I change my mind about the sequal thing. Me and Lucy finally came up with something so we'll try to do that but it won't be the main thing we write since we though of a new story and we really want to start writing it so The sequal will be called, 'The Worst Father to Ever Have.'**

(BTW, I upated to chapter so I can change the authors note)


	23. Chapter 23

**(3 YEARS LATER)**

"Haruhi! You look wonderful!" Ranka exclaimed as he looked at Haruhi in her wedding dress. Haruhi smiled, "Thanks dad." Yuki ran inside the room, "Look at me mommy!" She was wearing a pink dress that went all the way to her knees, black flats, and she had a flower headband on her head.

"You look so cute sweetheart." Yuki ran up to her and hugged Haruhi, "So are you ready? Uncle Hikaru told to come ask." Haruhi smiled, "Yep lets go."

Ranka looked at a picture of Kotoko, "I'm proud of her, are you?" The curtains in the room a little after he said that. He knew that was a sign, that Kotoko was very pround of Haruhi. Ranka grabbed Haruhi's arm and they walked out.

* * *

**(4 YEARS LATER)**

Yuki was now 15 and Jacob was 14, they were like any other sister and brother. They fought, pulled prank on eachother but sometimes they would hug eachother or say I love you to eachother.

"MOM! JACOB TOOK MY HOMEWORK!" Yuki yelled as she ran into her mother's bedroom. Haruhi got off the bed and walked to Yuki, "What did you do that made him do that?" Haruhi asked. "He wanted to use my tv to play xbox since the tv in the living room is messed up!"

"JACOB HITACHIIN! COME HERE!" Haruhi yelled. Jacob came right away, "Yes mother dearest."

"Give Yuki her homework back and then go to your room and go to bed!" Haruhi yelled at him. Jacob sighed, "Okay." He grabbed a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Yuki. Yuki grabbed the paper and unfolded it to check and make sure Jacob didn't ruin anything.

"Can you guy please behave?" Jacob and Yuki nodded, "Yes mom." Haruhi hugged both of them, "You know I love you guys right." They nodded.

"Aww why didn't no one invited me?" All three of them looked up and saw Karou standing there. Haruhi giggled, "Well you can join the hug." Karou started to hug all three of them together, "So, what happened?"

"Why can't I hug my kids?" Haruhi asked. Karou smiled, "Because you only hug them after you displine them and you say you love them."

"I don't!"

"You do."

"I don't!"

"You do."

"I don't!"

"You don't!"

"I do."

Everything became slient, you could head a pen drop. Haruhi looked at Karou, "I hate you."

"Love ya too!"

* * *

**A/N: I HAVE THE SEQUALS SUMMARY AND IF YOU DIDN'T READ LAST CHAPTER AUTHOR NOTE AND SAW THE TITLE WELL THE TITLE. (I hope the way I typed it made since)**

**Title:Worst Father to Ever Have**  
**Summary: Karou and Haruhi been marry for 4 years now. They been as happy as any family could be. But when everything that Karou worked so hard to gain start to fade away well guess who he takes it out on.**

**I know I suck at summaries and titles but this is the best I could think of xD**  
**Anyways, the next one might be rated T but I think i'm making it a rated M so we'll see when I post the 1st chapter. Also i'll be posting a new story that will have a chapter either later today or next weekend so please check that out! :)**

**Anyways please be ready for the sequal and thats all I have left to say so BYSIES**!


End file.
